The makings of a new journey!
by dagon22
Summary: We've heard of the great adventures of Ash and Pikachu.  Well, this story isn't about them.  This is my story, my adventure.  Follow me as I try to become a pokemon master!
1. The beginning of it all!

Well, here is my second story. My first attempt was not that good. I own pokemon, this is all mine.

(Charmander walks over and uses flamethrower on me)

Ummm, what I meant to say was, Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. There, happy.

(Charmander nods.)

* * *

It was a nice day in pallet town, the pidgeys where singing, the sky was blue, and the billowing dust cloud gleamed in the sun light. Wait, billowing dust cloud?!

"Must not be late, must not be late, must not be late," Sarah chants as she runs across the grass, scarring the pidgey out of the way. This was Sarahs 10th birthday, and she was on her way to Professor Oaks Laboratory to get her first pokemon. "Please let there be a charmander for me, I'll never bug my sister again, or sleep in if charmander is there waiting for me." And as you can see, she is determined to get a charmander.

-In Professor Oaks Laboratory-

Professor Oak was having a normal morning. He had just finished breakfast, and couldn't wait to start his daily routines. He did feel that he was forgetting something. Oh well, he though, must not be important. That's when the front door flew open, and a young brown haired girl ran into him. She then helped him up, and started apologizing at 100 miles per hour.

-Back to Sarah-

Oh my God, I had just run over this old guy, thought Sarah, guess I should help him up, before I go see Professor Oak. "So sorry, didn't mean to, I am on my way to pick up a pokemon from Professor Oak, I hope that I am not late, cause I've been waiting all day for this."

Hearing all this, Professor Oak remembered, "Oh, you must be Sarah. Don't worry; you are the first one here. The pokemon for new trainers are in another room, follow me.

Realizing that the old guy was actually Professor Oak, she embarrassedly followed him into the next room. Great, I ran the guy over in my stampede to get here, now how am I going to get a charmander. I would be lucky to get a magikarp out of him now, she thought. The room was filled with all kinds of machines, and in the center of the room was a table. On the table sat three pokeballs. One had a picture of a raindrop on it, one had a picture of a leaf on it, and the last one had a picture of a flame on it.

"As a new trainer from Pallet town, you get to chose from squirtle," he picked up the pokeball with the picture of the raindrop on it and released the tiny turtle pokemon, "bulbasaur," he then released the plant pokemon from the pokeball with the picture of the leaf on it, "and of course there is charmander" however, instead of releasing the charmander, he showed me the pokeball with the picture of the flame on it.

Finding it weird, I asked the Professor, "Why didn't you release charmander?" Now, she had seen plenty of charmander before, but it would be nice to see her first pokemon, Sarah thought.

"Well," the professor began, "we've been having problems with this charmander."

"But charmander is the pokemon I want," she replied.

He then released the charmander from its pokeball. Now, most charmanders are red, but this one was gold. However, this is not what got Sarah. All charmanders she had ever seen had a great big grin on their faces, this one, however, looked furious. It then proceeded to set her on fire.

"That's its flamethrower," the professor explained, as he put her out. "We've been having trouble with that charmander. It just turned gold one day. Sure plenty of people wanted the charmander, but no one made it to the first town, they would return it for another starter, and I don't blame them. I am trying to figure out what's wrong, but let me tell you, it hasn't been easy. Now, do you want bulbasaur or squirtle?" He asked, as he went to put charmander back in its pokeball.

"I still want charmander," Sarah replied, as she picked up the charmander, before it was sucked into the pokeball. "It has been my dream to raise a charmander for a long time, and now is my chance. If Ash can work with pikachu, then I should be able to work with charmander."

The professor looked like he was about the object, but then he just nodded his head. "I see that you are determined to have this charmander no matter what. Fine. Here are your five pokeballs and a pokedex" he hands me said items. "Just remember, pokemon are your friends, and should be treated as such. You might be able to get through to charmander, where I couldn't. And in case in are wondering, that is a bite attack charmander has on your arm."

Noticing that the speech was over, I felt the pain of charmanders bite. I took charmanders pokeball, and returned charmander. "Thanks Prof. Oak, now I am off," I shouted back as I raced out the door.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing," Professor Oak stated as he returned the remaining two pokemon into their pokeballs to await the arrival of their new trainers. "I give her a week."

* * *

That went great. This is based off what I think would happen if I started a journey from Pallet town. I would pick charmander, no matter what. I mention Ash a little, but am not sure if I will actually meet him. I do plan on going through all the regions, like Ash.


	2. Let's get going, onward to victory!

Let's get going, onward to victory!!

Like before: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If I owned pokemon, then it probably wouldn't be so successful.

(Charmander nods at statement)

Hey, you aren't supposed to agree!!

* * *

After leaving the laboratory, Sarah continued to run a little while. Her run then slowed to a walk as what had just transpired went through her mind. She was now an official pokemon trainer. This was great, she had been waiting for this day ever since she had heard about becoming a pokemon trainer, to bad charmander didn't like her.

She absentmindedly made it to her house, opened the door, and walked in. For some reason it was pitch black in the house. Without thinking, she turned on the lights, and started for the steps to go up to her room. As soon as the lights were on, everyone that had been in the pitch black room leaped up and shouted "SURPRISE!!"

Sarah looked around the filled room, "Whoa, this is all for me." Looking around, she noticed that many people in the room were family members and neighbors.

Sarah's mom ran up to her, and gave her a big hug. "We wanted to celebrate the day you've been waiting for since you where two. So what pokemon did you pick as your first pokemon?"

Sarah released charmander; everyone looked on in awe at the charmanders unusual coloring. However, instead of liking all the attention that he was getting, charmander looked even angrier. Before Sarah could do anything, charmander used flamethrower on everyone in the party. Sarah quickly returned charmander back into its pokeball.

Sarah's mom got the fire extinguisher, and used it to put everyone out. "Well, that was interesting, are you sure you picked the right one, you could have picked bulbasaur, I heard that they were nice."

Before Sarah could answer, she was whisked away to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

The party was going great. Sarah was helping her self to a 10th piece of cake; hey it was her party, when a couple approached her. It was an older man and women. "Be careful with that pokemon," warned the old man, "my son got that pokemon, and it wouldn't listen to him. Unfortunately, he had to return the pokemon to professor Oak, who gave him a bulbasaur instead." The old women nodded at what the old man was saying.

Sarah looked at them, "don't worry, charmander and I are going to be great friends. I'm not going to give up, no matter what." The old couple didn't look satisfied, and left Sarah to herself.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. They all left around 10. Sarah helped her mother pick up after the party, hey, it might be her birthday, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't help. Sarah's mom looked at her, "while I am uneasy with you and that charmander, I believe in your decision, and know that you can do it. I packed your bag, and now you need to get a good nights rest."

Nodding at her moms' wisdom, Sarah went upstairs to my room. She saw the bag resting at the foot of her bed, holding all she'll need for her journey. She then placed the five pokeballs and the pokedex she got from the professor next to the bag. Getting into bed, she realized then that this would be the last time for a while that she would be sleeping in this bed. She fell asleep, with dreams of pokemon in her head.

* * *

Well, how's that. Charmander still doesn't like me. And I am ready to start on my journey. There is a reason that Professor Oak noticed the charmander going from a normal color to gold. I admit, I forgot the color of the shiny charmander, so I chose gold, from the episode with the gold sudowoodo. And it sounds cool! 


	3. The first step is all ways the hardest!

Who would have guessed, people are reading my story!! This is my first one every, so I hope it's good.

(charmander gives a look that clearly states, of course no one likes it)

Oh, who asked you, now, as usual:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

- Announcer -

It's another beautiful day in Pallet town, picture perfect weather, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to begin a pokemon journey. Wait, speaking of starting a pokemon journey, where's our newest pokemon trainer.

Sarah tossed out a pokeball like a pro, catching the nidoqueen she had just been fighting. Professor Oak then walks over to her, "well, you caught every pokemon that ever existed, now what are you going to do."

Sarah looked at him excitedly, "well, now I am going to train them all, and become an even better trainer!!"

"Good, good, at least y...SARAH WAKE UP!!!!!

Sarah jolted out of bed with a start as the voice continued uninterrupted by the sudden noise, "it is ten o clock, time for new pokemon trainers to get up, and get something to eat, and possible start their journey."

Realizing what happened before was only a dream, Sarah got out of bed. That's when she realized that she hadn't change out of her clothes from the day before, Sarah took out on a fresh outfit. It was her favorite outfit which included blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red flame in the center, white socks, sneakers, and a white sweatshirt tied around her waist, incase of cold weather. Sarah raced down stairs, for breakfast. Realizing that charmander might be hungry, she ran back up stairs, and got charmanders pokeball. She raced back into the kitchen, and saw her favorite foods cooking. "Mom, breakfast isn't even ready yet, why did you wake me up.

She looked at Sarah, a little surprised. "Well, I decided that you should learn how to make pokemon food, so that you can feed your pokemon. I called the professor while you were sleeping, and found out what he was feeding charmander."

After twenty minutes of learning, Sarah finally got it right. She then proceeded to make a batch for charmander. She released the pokemon, and set a plate of food before him. Glaring at Sarah, charmander looked reluctant to eat anything prepared by its trainer. However, hunger took over, and it reluctantly started eating. After a while, he actually looked he was enjoying the food. Seeing that her pokemon was happily eating, Sarah sat down and started eating her cooling breakfast.

Finished with her breakfast, Sarah cleared the table. She glanced over at charmander, for once, charmander actually looked content. Noticing that Sarah was looking at him, he quickly glared at her. Sarah picked up charmanders pokeball, and was about to recall the pokemon, and then decided against it. "Hey, charmander, you want to come with me?"

Charmander than looked startled, like he had never been asked that question before. Slowly, charmander nodded and walked over to Sarah.

Carrying the big backpack, Sarah's mom came downstairs carrying Sarah's backpack. "I see that you and charmander are bonding, that's so sweet." She them whipped out a camera and took a picture.

Sarah and charmander walked out the door, and started leaving pallet town, when they where approached by the older couple that where at the party. "I don't know how you did it, but that charmander looks a little happier than the last time I saw it. So, what do you plan on doing?"

Sarah looked at the charmander, and noticed that charmander did indeed look a little happier. "Well, I plan on challenging the gyms, and the elite four."

The old gentleman looked pleased. The old women looked a little concerned, "so dear, do you know where the first gym is?"

Looking a little cheast fallen, Sarah tried thinking, but couldn't think of a single town, "No, I have no idea where any gyms are." Thinking that she was defeated before she even began, Sarah began to wonder what she should do now.

The old lady nodded, like she knew that this was the answer. "Don't worry, you can have this map. I marked all the gyms on the map, so you should be ready for anything. It is important for you to register in the Viridian City pokemon center.

Sarah looked at her confused. Seeing her confusion, she then explained what a pokemon center was used for.

Happily thanking the old couple, Sarah picked up charmander and started running toward route one, excited that she was finally leaving pallet town, and excited for the things to come.

* * *

Hope everyone liked the latest entry of our adventure. One thing I probably should mention, charmander is never going to evolve. Charmander is my favorite pokemon, and I want it to stay this way. My charmander, like Ashs pikachu, is stronger than its evolved form, but only charmeleon, not charizard. While Charmander is closer to me at this point in the story, it still wont listen to me in battle. Charmander wont always be out of its pokeball, but will sometimes. 


	4. Route one, the beginning of challenges!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Where's charmander?

Charmander-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz...

Well, I guess it's best to let sleeping lizard pokemon lie.

I have a review, yeah!! I would love to beat Ash, but the thing would be, how to do that? I'm not even sure where he should be right now. All I know is that I had him at least in Jhoto.

* * *

With charmander in her arms, Sarah happily ran down the road. She finally had her first pokemon, and she was finally going on a pokemon journey, something that she had been looking forward to for a very long time. As she was racing down a hill, her foot got caught in a root, and she was sent tumbling down. She finsished her tumble in front a sign that read route one.

As she lied at the bottom of the sign, one thought crossed her mind, at least no one saw that, "ahem," oh, no, some one did see!! The said person came into view, "are you ok?"

Sarah got up, and realized that charmander was missing, "I'm all right, but did you see my charmander?"

The guy looked puzzled at first, but then his face lit up as he remembered, "if you're talking about the lizard that was with you, than yeah. It jumped out of your arms, and ran that way," with that he pointed down the road, not the way to the next city. "I was going to tell you about the poke mart in Viridian City. Here's a potion to advertise our store in Viridian City, and it might even be useful. I would help, but I'm being paid to stand here and advertise our store to new trainers."

"Hey, how do you know that I am a new trainer," asked Sarah.

"Well, not many people trip down a slope," was the reply she got.

Looking back up the road, Sarah noticed that the hill she had just tumbling down was really just a slope, "oh, thanks for the help, now, I gota find my pokemon." She than ran off towards the direction that the shop clerk had pointed to. What if something happened to him!?

-What happened to charmander-

After jumping out of the trainers' arms, charmander found himself sitting at the top of the slope, looking down at his clumsy trainer, and a guy who was looking at him. Thinking that this was the best time, charmander decided to start his journey of revenge. There was a certain someone of which he needed to get revenge on. No one gets away with what they did.

He caught the scent of the person he was looking for, he followed it. And there he was, sitting at a camp fire, not a care in the world, oh, he will get his vengeance. Charmander fired off the strongest flamethrower he had.

-Back with Sarah-

Over to her left, there was a sudden gust of wind, the aftermath of a sudden powerful heat wave. Sarah took off in the direction that the wave came from. The sight that greeted her was something she never would have guessed. Her charmander was standing in front of her, facing off against a guy she had never seen. Charmander looked a little beat, and was breathing a little harder than normal. The guy charmander was facing was slightly taller than herself, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Standing next to him was a pokemon that she had never seen before.

It looked like a bigger version of charmander. Sarah pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon. "Charmeleon, the evolved form of charmander, it appears to be very vicious. It attacks with razor-sharp claws and won't stop until the enemy is defeated. Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws," the pokedex said in a male voice. Looking at the charmeleon, she realized that the pokedex might not be lying.

The stranger looked at the beaten charmander and laughed. "Well, would you look at that, it's my old charmander? You should have known better than to challenge me without evolving."

Hearing what the guy said, Sarah quickly stepped out of the bushes, "what, YOUR charmander!!!"

* * *

Well, this looks like a good place to end for today. Charmanders past is about to be uncovered. Who is this mysterious trainer? What's going to happen? When will this end?

The rambling questions awaken the sleeping charmander, who sleepily walks over to Sarah, who is still asking questions, which are getting dumber by the second. Charmander uses flamethrower on Sarah, who immediately shuts up.

Please tune in for the next exciting chapter of the makings of a new journey.


	5. The end of a hardship!

YEAH!! It is time for the next chapter!!

(crowd goes wild)

(Charmander looks at Sarah like she has lost her mind)

All right, I'm not sure if that is true, but here is the next exciting chapter!! And as usual,

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Startled by the strange girl that had just come from out of the bushes, the strange trainer angrily replied, "you heard what I said, MY charmander!!" 

Sarah, hearing, but not believing argued back, "this is not your pokemon, this is my pokemon! I got him from Professor Oak as my first pokemon!!"

Surprisingly, this did not affect the stranger at all. In a calm, almost annoying voice, he want on, "and how do you think it got there. I began my journey three years ago from Pallet town. I, to, started from Pallet Town, and I also chose charmander. I wanted to raise a strong charizard, but after all my hard work, this charmander didn't evolve. It ruined me!! So I decided to get a new charmander, a better one as well. So when that dumb professor wasn't looking, I exchanged my lousy charmander for a brand new one. I'm one step closer to having that charizard now, than I ever was."

At the end of his explanation, he looked happier than ever. Now while this explanation was being given, Sarah didn't look too happy. Instead, she looked absolutely furious. "How dare you!! Raising pokemon isn't about having the strongest pokemon! It is raising pokemon you caught, and becoming stringer together! And besides, that's stealing!"

Thinking that this would at least surprise him, Sarah was surprised when all she got was the same response she got before. "Look, you are a new trainer, so you don't know how it works out here. The strong prey on the weak, an unevolved pokemon is completely useless, and should be evolved as soon as possible."

Sarah than stood in front of the charmander, angrier than she ever was. "WHAT!! This is all about evolving pokemon! Pokemon evolution isn't every thing! Look at Ash, his pokemon never evolved, and he did great, he even made it in the pokemon league. If this charmander does not want to evolve, fine by me!! Now I can see why charmander didn't like me, how could he, when he thought I was going to be another you."

During this speech, charmander had stopped glaring at the new trainer, and started looking at Sarah in surprise. The stranger looked a little taken back at the anger in Sarah's voice, and sounded a little defense when he spoke, "all of Ash's wins are luck, he has no skill. Now, if you really want to prove what you are preaching, you will battle me!!"

Charmander braced itself for the battle he was sure to follow, "no", charmander looked at Sarah, and even more shocked than before. "Charmander is no condition to battle, and besides, it doesn't want to battle with me anyway." Charmander than stepped up besides Sarah and flexed its arms, as a sign that he was ready to battle. Sarah looked down at the little fire pokemon. "You want to do this?" Charmander let out a flame as a yes. "Let's do this, GO charmander!!"

The charmeleon took a step forward. And the trainer quickly ordered a flamethrower. Thinking quickly, Sarah issued a counter attack, "charmander use flamethrower."

The two flamethrowers collided, coming up a draw, neither going closer to the other. Sarah was quick to cheer on her pokemon, "You can do it, beat that creep of a trainer!! We can't let people like that win!! You can do it!!"

The other trainer, however, took it another way, "come on charmeleon, you have to win, you're the stronger pokemon!! Come on!!!" Charmanders flamethrower quickly took over the chameleons. The flames pushed the charmeleon back.

Before Sarah could make another order, charmander lashed out with it claws, successfully knocking out the weakened charmeleon. Sarah took out her pokedex to see what she could find out about that move. The pokedex chimed out, "charmander had just used a slash attack." Oh, makes sense, thought Sarah.

Instead of looking angry, the strange trainer just returned charmeleon to its pokeball. Looking over at Sarah and charmander he addressed them both, "you were lucky this time, however, when I have a charizard, look out."

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Sarah, "wait, I never got your name."

Laughing snobbishly, he answered, "I only give my name to people who deserve it, but seeing that you won, my name's Will, you best remember that, because I'm not repeating it." With that as a final work, Will left without making an other sound.

Sarah sighed and looked over at her exhausted charmander. "So, is that the reason you didn't like any one, you were afraid that they would force you to evolve into a charizard, even though you didn't want to evolve." Charmander looked at Sarah, and slowly nodded. "Well, you don't have to sorry about that. You don't have to evolve, unless you want to. I like you just the way you are." Charmander nodded once, looked at Sarah, and actually smiled. The dark look Sarah had seen earlier had completely left its face. He actually looked like all the other charmanders that Sarah had seen, except for the gold color.

Releasing that her charmander was low on hp, Sarah took out the potion that she had just got. "Well, would you look at that, the free potion I got was useful after all. We need to go to the poke mart when we get to town." Sarah used the potion on charmander. Using her pokedex, she saw that charmanders hp was better. "All right, let's get back on the road." Sarah took out charmanders pokeball, "you should get some rest in here." Charmander nodded, and was returned into its pokeball.

Making it back to the road was a lot harder than Sarah thought. After forty-five minutes of walking in circles, Sarah finally found the road. Noticing the sign that read route one, Sarah realized that she was right back where she started. Sighing, she started to walk down the road to the next town. She was almost passed the sign, when the grass next to the sign started to rustle, and standing in front of her was a pokemon she had not encountered before, a wild rat like pokemon. Right then, Sarah decided it was time to get an other pokemon!!

* * *

Wow, I posted that chapter twice!! I didn't even realize it! I post the chapter on another website, copy it to a word document, to check for spelling errors, and what not. Than I come here, and use the word document to make an other chapter update. Thanks to a review, I saw that instead of pasting a footnote, I posted the chapter again!! 

(charmander is seen laying on the ground, laughting his head off)

That's not funny, I want to make a good fanfiction, and this happens. If anyone sees anything else like that, please let me know. I'm only human, and I make mistakes, sorry everyone.


	6. One down and one caught!

All right, it's that time again!! Time for a new chapter. I still can't believe that people are reading, yeah!! Now: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If I owned this, you think I would be writing a fan fiction thing, nope, I'd be writing episodes.

(Charmander nods)

* * *

First thing, Sarah took out her pokedex, and scanned the rat pokemon, "rattata, the mouse pokemon. Rattata eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously. It will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area," the pokedex chimed. Sarah was excited, her first pokemon, and she didn't even make it to her first town yet. She quickly threw a pokeball at the pokemon. It hit, and the pokemon was sucked into the pokeball. It was hers, Sarah ran over to pick up the pokeball, only to be smacked in the face by the pokeball, as the rattata she thought was hers suddenly broke out of the pokeball. Sarah pulled out her pokedex again, to see were she went wrong. "Pokemon trainers use their own pokemon to battle wild pokemon, before attempting to capture them. It is common knowledge that most trainers posse." Rattata ran into Sarah, successfully knocking her to the ground, and than quickly escaped. Lying on the ground, Sarah checked her pokedex one last time, "that was rattatas tackle attack. Man, you need help." 

Feeling insulted by what she heard, Sarah was quick to respond, "Hey! This is harder than it looks, besides, I don't see you doing anything." Realizing that she was talking to an inanimate object, Sarah continued walking down route one. Before she knew it, she was walking into a new town. Looking at the sign, she read welcome to Viridian City. Remembering what she had learned, Sarah scouted out the nearest pokemon center. Finding one easily, due to the description she had of the building. She quickly ran inside.

Inside, she was greeted by a nurse, "hi, I'm Nurse Joy, and welcome to my pokemon center, what can I do for you today?"

Sarah walked up to the desk. "Hi, I'm here to heal my pokemon." Sarah handed charmanders pokeball to the nurse.

"Sure," replied the nurse as she took the pokeball. "My, what an interesting pokeball, I remember seeing two others like this one, but they had different pictures. Are you perhaps from Pallet town?"

"Yeah, everyone beat me here, but I got my pokemon first!! How on earth did that happen?" Remembering the little "detour" that she had on route one, "oh, yeah."

"Yeah, they where such nice kids too, you know, now that I think of it, they both had three pokemon as well. So, where's your other pokemon?"

Remembering the embarrassing escape of the rattata, "I would rather not commit on that."

Nurse Joy just gave her a weird look at that one. "Well, your pokemon is fully healed. You know, all the other trainers from pallet registered for the pokemon league, are you interested in that as well?" Nurse Joy handed back the pokeball.

Remembering that she didn't register yet, Sarah nodded.

"All right, I just need to borrow your pokedex," Sarah handed over the pokedex. Nurse Joy placed the pokedex in a machine, which beeped three times. Sarahs picture showed up on the screen, with some information, her age, her home town, and the date she got the pokedex. "Congradulations, you are registered in the kanto pokemon league. Here is a badge case and your pokedex back," she then handed back said items. "It will be hard battling with only one pokemon, be sure to check out the Viridian Forest, lots of people get their first pokemon there. Have a nice day!!"

Sarah left the pokemon center, and took out the map, she quickly located the Viridian Forest. She noticed that it was to the north of the city. She ran toward the direction of the forest.

This time she got to her destination with out anything happening. Sarah sent out charmander. "All right charmander, we're going to catch a new pokemon today. Are you with me?"

Charmander nodded, and then scanned the trees. Before Sarah could say anything, charmander let out a flamethrower, and knocked a worm out of the tree it had been resting in. Seeing this as her chance to catch a new pokemon, Sarah quickly threw out a pokeball. It shook twice, and than stopped moving. Excited that she had finally caught her first pokemon, Sarah picked up the pokeball that contained her new pokemon. "All right, this pokemon is mine."

Realizing that she had no idea what pokemon she had just caught, Sarah took out her trusty pokedex, "Caterpie, the worm pokemon. Caterpies short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It grows by molting repeatedly," the pokedex chimed.

Realizing that her new pokemon was probably injured by that flamethrower, Sarah decided to head back to the pokemon center. "Come on Charmander, race you back to the pokemon center!"

* * *

An other chapter by me. Now let's meet my new pokemon. 

(opens the pokeball and Caterpie comes out)

Awwww...isn't she cute. Caterpie is going to be a girl. Caterpie looks at reader with big cute bug eyes...wait...not that many people think bugs are cute.

(Charmander looks on jealously)

Sees that charmander is jealous. Oh come over hear charmander joins, and everyone is happy. Come back for the next chapter. This chapter changed alot, after I realized that I forgot to register for the league, even though I mentioned it in the first chapter.


	7. Working hard or hardly working!

Welcome to an exciting new chapter, thank you for reading, and I hope it's good!!

(Caterpie crawls up on my shoulder)

And welcome my newest pokemon, Caterpie. I know, I'm copying Ash by catching a Caterpie as my first pokemon. No, pidgeotto is not going to be my second pokemon. Charmander is going to be my only pokemon that is a shiny pokemon. Now charmander is not evolving, but what about Caterpie, will she evolve? Now, just so everyone knows:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sarah ran back to the pokemon center, with charmander on her heals. It was a tight race, but charmander beat her to the door. "Way to go charmander, you rock." 

Charmander gave her the peace sign, and they walked into the pokemon center. At the desk was the same nurse that had healed her charmander. Since charmander was ok, Sarah gave Nurse Joy Caterpies pokeball. "I see you caught a second pokemon, congratulations." Nurse Joy turned around, and placed the pokeball on the healing machine. "However, you should a little carefully when weakening pokemon. If they lose too much health, a pokemon will actually flee. Since you are traveling, you should explore new towns, you never know what you are going to find. In this town, you will find a pokemon school. It will teach you the basics of pokemon training. Here are is your Caterpie back, have a nice day."

Taking back Caterpies pokeball, Sarah realized that a pokemon school was probably the best choice for her. Up until this point, all the battling had been done by charmander. She wanted to catch up to the others, but only is she had the skill to do it.

After walking around for a while, she found a big building that looked like it would be a school. Walking up to the door, she realized that the doors where locked. An old guy approached her, "this pokemon gym is always closed. I wonder who the leader is?

Realization of what the old man just said sank in, "so this is a pokemon gym?"

Nodding in response, the old man, started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, then where is the pokemon school," shouted Sarah as she ran after him.

"Oh, is that where you are going, then follow me," the old man replied, without even turning around. Sarah quickly followed. The school ended up being only a short distance away.

At the school she learned all about the status problems a pokemon may have and how to battle. Leaving the school, she felt renewed. With this knowledge, she was ready for any challenge. Then she remembered her vow to go to the pokemon mart.

She found the poke mart even easier than finding the school. Before going in, she read the sign, all your item needs fulfilled! Pokemon mart. Walking in the door, she was surrounded by all kinds of pokemon items. "Hi, there! May I help you?" asked the clerk. Looking at the selection, Sarah decided to spend the money mom had given her to start her journey on four potions, eight antidotes, three parlyz heals, and two poke balls. Getting all the things that Sarah had ordered, the clerk handed them over. "Thank you, please come again!" Taking the supplies, Sarah put them in the bag that her mom gave her.

Leaving the poke mart, and she headed to the west, back to the viridian forest. After walking around for a while, Sarah realized that she was not getting any where. She took out the map, hoping that it would give her a short route out of the forest. The forest was too dark to see, so she released charmander from its pokeball to see the map. Unfortantly, the map only showed where the exit to the forest was. Turning to charmander, she made up her mind, "well, charmander, it looks like we are going to be staying here for the night."

Charmander nodded at this statement. Remembering that she had acquired a new pokemon, Sarah let out Caterpie as well. Sarah than went into her bag, and took out the tent that her mom had packed her. Setting up the tent was a lot harder to do than she though. By the time she was done, charmander and Caterpie where playing happily.

Out of no where, Caterpie started glowing, and right before her eyes, Caterpie changed into a brand new pokemon. Sarah took out her useful pokedex. "Caterpie has evolved into metapod. Metapod, a steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack," the pokedex chimed.

Hugging her new metapod happily, Sarah asked her, "so when do you evolve next?"

Metapod just stared blankly ahead.

"Oh well, it's late. Let's go to bed everyone." Picking up metapod, Sarah entered the tent, followed closely by charmander. Standing in the bushes was a mysterious shadow, with gleaming eyes.

* * *

As everyone can see, Caterpie has evolved. I will be getting a traveling companion, but not until Pewter City. What's in the bushes? Oh, scary!! We just have to see in the next chapter!! I try to make up my own titles, so if one matches an episode from pokemon, or any other show, it is not on purpose. Now, up until this point I have been using chapters from my story on an other site. Now that both stories are caught up, chapters will be coming one at a time, not five at a time. One thing though. If any one wants to be in the fic as a trainer, write it in a review. Like what pokemon you own, or whatever, just to make it interesting. 


	8. A battle in the Viridian Forest!

What's in the bushes, I'm too scared to write!!

(Charmander looks at Sarah likes she's losing it)

Wait, I'm the writer, of course I know what's in the bushes!! I can do this, I can write!!!!

(Charmander sighs, and wonders what went wrong in his life)

(Metapod just sits there, waiting for the time that she going to evolve)

Anyway: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is an update, yeah!!

* * *

Sarah was eating a big piece of blueberry pie; it was so big that it took up the entire table. As she ate the pie, a big shadow grabbed her leg, and started tugging it. Not wanting to finish her pie so soon, Sarah kicked back. And before she knew it, the pie was setting her on fire!! 

Sarah woke up with a start. It turned out that charmander had been tugging at her leg, and she had just kicked him in the head. "Opps, sorry about that," seeing that charmander was upset about something, "what's wrong charmander?"

"Char char charmander char char mander," charmander responded quickly, as he gestured outside, clearly stating that there was something outside that was scarring him.

Sarah was half asleep, but instead of telling charmander to go back to sleep, she decided to see what was outside. Charmander followed closely behind her, obviously nervous about what was out there. Deciding that it was too late to bother with whatever was out there, "charmander, use your flamethrower there," pointing to where the bushes where rustling.

Charmander let out a flamethrower, and set the bush on fire, the small shadow rushed out of the bush. Instead of losing it, charmander tracked its movements. Hitting it with one more flamethrower, the pokemon dropped to the ground. Nodding that its job was done, charmander went back into the tent, probably to sleep. Sarah threw a pokeball at the small dark spot on the ground. The pokemon was caught instantly. Sarah picked up the pokeball, and went back into the tent. She placed the pokeball next to the other pokeballs, and went back to sleep.

Sarah was deep asleep, when a commanding voice shouted out, "Who's in this tent, I demand a pokemon battle."

Yawn, Sarah exited the tent, and saw a boy who looked to be her age. He looked at her angrily. "You set up you tent in the hunting grounds of the pokemon that I had been trying the capture, and scared it away. You will pay in a pokemon battle." At that, he held out a pokeball that had a leaf on it.

Seeing the leaf on the pokeball, Sarah quickly asked, "wait, that pokeball, are you from Pallet Town?"

"Yes, I am Chris I take it you are Sarah. Professor Oak told me about you, he said that you took the pokemon I wanted! How about this, if I beat you, you give me your charmander, and quit being a pokemon trainer."

Not liking the conditions, Sarah agreed, knowing that charmander could beat him easily. Chris sent out bulbasaur.

"All right charmander, let's GO!!!" Shouted Sarah, as she pointed dramatically toward bulbasaur, after three minutes with nothing happening, Sarah quickly went into the tent, and found charmander sleeping on its back. Sarah picked up the sleeping pokemon, and went back out of the tent, "charmander, I need to win a quick battle, and then you can sleep for the rest of the trip, please!!" Sarah begged. Charmander looked at her sleepily, yawned, and then fell into a deeper sleep. Sighing, Sarah put charmander back into the tent.

"All right, now charmander is still sleeping, metapod, it's all up to you!" Realizing that metapod needed to be carried out of the tent, Sarah sighed, and got Metapod. "Now, metapod, attack that bulbasaur!!"

Looking at the metapod that just stiffened, Chris started laughing. Falling on the ground, he continued to laugh.

Wondering what was happening; Sarah took out her pokedex, and checked what metapod was doing. "This is metapod's harden attack."

Realizing that harden wasn't going to help her in this battle, Sarah thought that it was the end, she would have to give up her first pokemon, and she could not stand for that!! That was until she remembered the mysterious pokemon that she had caught late last night. "All right, it is all up to you, what ever you are, GO!!" Sarah threw the pokeball.

Now, Sarah was a new trainer, and many pokemon she had never seen before. But this one she would know anywhere. The cute yellow fur, lightning bolt tail, and red checks.

Why, Sarah had unknowing caught herself a...pikachu!!

* * *

That's right, I am a pikachu fan. On all of my games, when ever possible, I always start with charmander and catch a pikachu in the Viridian Forest. I promise that my pikachu is going to be different from Ash's pikachu. It will like being in its pokeball, but like charmander, it will come out of the pokeball. She, charmander talked, yeah!! Pokemon talk isn't too easy. Sorry that I ended it here, but if I kept going, this chapter would be bigger than ever. Hope everyone likes it. I updated quickly, I know. 


	9. A surprise in the Viridian Forest!

All right, it's new chapter time from everyone's favorite pokemon trainer!!

(Charmander looks around for said trainer)

That's ME!!!

(Charmander looks at Sarah puzzled)

-SIGH-

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The said pikachu yawned, and scratched its ear with her hind leg. 

"WHAT!! You caught my pokemon!! I had been tracking the pikachu all day, and was just about to catch it..."

"Her," interrupted Sarah.

"What," asked Chris, not liking that he was interrupted.

"I said her, that pikachu is a girl, you called her an it, which is not right," was the response he got.

"What does it matter, they all look the same, so how can you tell?"

Sarah smiled mysteriously, "I don't know, it is something I could always tell."

Looking frustrated, Chris argued, "Oh yeah, well, what gender is my bulbasaur?"

Looking at the seed pokemon, "he's a boy."

"All right, it's time to start the battle, bulbasaur, attack pikachu using vine whip," shouted out Chris.

Bulbasaur whipped out its vines, and went to attack pikachu. "Look out pikachu, use thunder!" Pikachu jumped over the vines, and then turned on Sarah, and used thundershock. It zapped Sarah, who just stood there dazed from what happened. Pikachu stood there, looking bored.

Before Sarah could pull out her pokedex, to see what advice the machine would offer, Chris put in his two cents. "You fool, thunder!! That's a move for a more advanced pokemon to use; your pikachu isn't even strong enough to pull off a thunderbolt."

Feeling dumb, Sarah took out the pokedex to see what move pikachu had just used, "pikachu had zapped your but using a thundershock," was what she got.

"All right, pikachu, use thundershock on bulbasaur now," shouted Sarah.

"Now is looks like a battle," grinned Chris, "now bulbasaur, us tackle."

Bulbasaur charged at pikachu, intent on winning the battle. Instead of attacking the on coming bulbasaur, pikachu jumped onto bulbasaurs head, bounced off, and attacked Sarah with the said thundershock. Sarah ran away from the attack, not noticing that a stray bolt went into the tent.

"This is pathetic, this one trainer that owned this really cool looking vulpix makes you look pathetic, ok, let's end this. Bulbasaur used sleep powder to help them," yawned Chris. Before bulbasaur could even move, a huge flamethrower washed over bulbasaur, knocking him out in an instant. "Who did this!!?"

Charmander stepped out of the tent. He was angry. Oh, was he angry, he had been sleeping, when it was interrupted by an electric attack. Seeing that the thing that had attacked him was now attacking his trainer, he then lashed out at pikachu with an other flamethrower, knocking out the pikachu. Sarah sighed, and returned pikachu into her pokeball.

Seeing that his strongest pokemon was beaten, Chris returned his bulbasaur. "I'll get you for this; no one steals my pokemon, and gets away with it."

"Um...dude, try catching the pokemon, instead of tracking them," shouted Sarah at Chris retreating back, who didn't stop to answer her back. Sarah turned to charmander, "thanks charmander, I couldn't have done it without you!"

Charmander turned around, looked at Sarah, and then started pointing. Sarah turned around, to see that her tent was on fire!! Not only had that flamethrower beat bulbasaur, it had also burned her tent. "Oh, no, Metapod is still in that tent."

Sarah started to run into the burning tent, when a gold blur rushed past her. Looking next to her, she saw that charmander was still standing next to her. Before she could do anything, a weird gold pokemon ran out of the burning tent carrying metapod.

Sarah took out her pokedex to check out the new pokemon standing before her, "vulpix, the fox pokemon, at the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled. As it grows older, it grows even more tails. Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes," responded the pokedex.

Seeing this as a new pokemon to capture, "ok charmander, it's up to you to..."

When a female voice interrupted her, "how could you leave a pokemon in a burning tent like that?"

Sarah looked up in shock to see a strange female standing next the vulpix.

* * *

And that's that. The reason I know about thunder in the story was I heard Ash use it with his pikachu. I'm still a new trainer, remember. I'm trying to remember what it was like when I first played the blue version. I thought when Professor Oak said to catch more pokemon; I thought it didn't matter what. After catching several Sandshrew, and the number of pokemon caught didn't change, I realized that I had to catch many different pokemon. I also thought that metapod was a dead fish pokemon. And I even thought that splash would do something eventually. My favorite was thinking that if we stayed on the S.S. Ann long enough, that it would actually move, good days, good days!! 

(Charmander yawns, and falls asleep while Sarah goes on and on)

Metapod is just happy to be out of the tent that was on fire


	10. The other side of the Viridian Forest!

Welcome to my shortest chapter ever. I'm sure the next one will be longer. Some times the ideas come to me, and some times I need to force them out. And not is this my shortest chapter ever, it is also my tenth chapter!! All right, let's get this chapter going!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Getting a better look at the person who was shouting at her, she noticed that it was a girl with red hair that went down to her waist, she had green eyes. She was wearing black pants, a black top with a dark green vest. "What do you mean, I wasn't going to leave my metapod in there, I was going to save her, but your vulpix did before me."

Instead of answering her, the new person turned to her pokemon, "vulpix, use your roar to put out that tent."

Vulpix let out a might roar, which blew out the fire, and also blew away Sarahs tent.

"Hey, are you listening to me, what did you mean by that," questioned Sarah.

"Look, all meant was that you are lucky that my vulpix sensed that there was a pokemon in the burning tent, you as a trainer should have realized that you had left a pokemon."

Realizing that she was being rude to a person who was kind of enough to save her pokemon, and what she was saying was true; Sarah bowed her head, "sorry, you are right. I'm still learning how to do this."

Realizing her true apology, the new person lost her rudeness,"Well, newness isn't an excuse, so try harder to remember these things. My name is Roxel, and this is my vulpix."

Vulpix happily spoke up when he heard his name, "vulpix."

Sarah realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet. "My name's Sarah and these are my pokemon charmander and met..."

Stopping, when she noticed that her metapod was glowing. Sarah excitedly pointed her pokedex at her glowing metapod, to see what pokemon she was going to change into. From metapod came a pokemon that looked like a giant butterfly. "Butterfree, the Butterfly pokemon, Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away. It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air."

"Ok...this is my Butterfree, and last but not least, this is my pikachu," Sarah said as she released her pikachu. Pikachu looked at Sarah bored.

"Pleased to meet you, I was wondering, do you need help getting out of this forest," asked Roxel.

Realizing that she hadn't gotten any where last night, Sarah nodded at the question.

"All right then, I'll help you get out of these woods. I came back into train a while, explained Roxel, "we are pretty close to the exit, but it is easy to pass."

With this said, Roxel started walking, Sarah returned pikachu and metapod to their respected pokeball, and started following. Charmander got into a conversation with vulpix.

After walking for not even fifteen minutes, they entered a building, which Sarah took to be the exit of the forest. Exiting the building, Sarah saw the next town was only a short distance away. Pulling out her map, Sarah saw that it was Pewter City, and that this town had a gym in it. Hopping that this gym was active, Sarah and Roxel headed toward Pewter City, having no idea of the adventures in store for them.

* * *

This chapter explains how I get out of the viridian Forest, and how I meet a new friend. Here's an idea for the pokemon TV show.

Ash is facing off against the pidgeotto. He sends out caterpie. The pidgeotto eats the caterpie. Ash is left standing, staring blankly ahead.


	11. Welcome to Pewter City!

Here's an other exciting chapter!! Is everyone excited for my adventure in Pewter City, I know I am.

(Charmander is seen in the background talking to vulpix)

I see that charmander has gained a new friend. Vulpix is also a gold color as well, but for a different reason that my charmander is gold.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The glare of the bright sunlight made it hard for Sarah to see. After only taking about ten steps, Sarah tripped over a small pokemon that had been standing, preening its feathers. Roxel helped Sarah up. 

The pokemon that Sarah had tripped over was not going to be ignored, and tackled Sarah. Not having time to see what pokemon she was facing, Sarah sent out her newly evolved pokemon.

"What do you think you are doing," asked Roxel.

Angrily, Sarah responded, "I'm going to catch that pokemon!! Now butterfree, use tackle."

Butterfree charged at the pidgey, knocking it down. However, instead of beating the bird pokemon, she flapped her wings, and whipped up a huge tornado.

"Not to tell you what to do, put pidgey is a bird, and butterfree is a bug. Birds EAT bugs!!"

Realizing what Roxel is saying, Sarah quickly returned butterfree, before it was eaten. She turned to her charmander, "use flam..."

"Wait" interrupted Roxel, "do you want to beat that pokemon or catch it. So you even know any of charmanders moves. Your pokedex can be used to check what moves your pokemon know."

Sarah pulled out her pokedex, and Roxel pointed out which buttons to push to check which moves charmander know. Looking at the list, Sarah saw that charmander knew how to use flamethrower, slash, bite, and tail whip. "Ok charmander, use bite."

Charmander jumped at pidgey and bite her on the leg, and held on. Weighted down by the charmander holding onto its leg, the pidgey had to flap harder just to stay in the air. Pretty soon, it crashed to the ground, no longer able to stay airborne. Sarah tossed out a pokeball, and pidgey was caught.

Since the pokemon was hers, Sarah took out the pokedex to find out more about the new pokemon that Roxel had called a pidgey. "A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. If at all possible, it will try to avoid battles. It usually hides in tall grass. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. Small or weak enemies are blown away by whirlwind," chimed the pokedex.

Picking the pokeball that had caught her new pokemon, she turned to her companion. "Thanks, with out your help, I wouldn't have been able to catch my new pokemon."

"No problem, now, let's get going." Roxel and Sarah with their pokemon continued toward the town. After walking a little farther, they entered Pewter City. "We need to go to the pokemon center, to heal our pokemon."

Finding the pokemon center was easy, and before Sarah knew it, she was entering the pokemon center. "Welcome to our pokemon center, you here to heal your pokemon."

Nodding, Sarah handed her pokemon to the nurse, and so did Roxel "um, weren't you in the pokemon center in Viridian City?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, you must mean my little sister, isn't she nice," asked Nurse Joy. "So, are you both going to challenge the pewter gym leader?"

Before Sarah could say anything, Roxel interrupted, "no, I already won that battle, I need to get going. Good luck Sarah," Roxel than left.

"Wait, you forgot you're..." Before she could finish, Roxel was gone. "She forgot her vulpix, I hope she comes back."

"Umm, if it's ok, I'll take the vulpix with me. She hasn't gone far; I'll give the pokemon back to her."

"All right, I wonder why she left so fast. Anyway, are you going to challenge the gym leader?"

"Yeah, with my pokemon by my side, there is no way I'll lose," boosted Sarah.

"The pokemon gym is not too far away, you can't miss it, here's your pokemon back, and as well as Roxels pokemon. Promise that you'll take good care of this pokemon, until the proper trainer is found."

Sarah took the pokemon from Nurse Joy, "yeah, I will probably run into her sooner or later." Leaving the pokemon center, Sarah went to look for the gym. Before she could move, there was a flash of light, as vulpix let herself out of her pokeball. "Vulpix, you want to look for your trainer?"

Vulpix nodded happily.

Sarah and vulpix went looking for the gym and for Roxel. After walking around town for a while, Sarah found a big building. She opened the big doors, and found herself in a big room, with a battle battlefield in the center of the room. On the field was a bunch of builders. A booming voice calls out of no where, "welcome to the Pewter City Gym!!"

* * *

That's the end of that. No, vulpix is not going to become my pokemon. One thing is, who should be the gym leader. Obviously, it isn't Brock, since he's traveling with Ash. Should it be Brocks father or his brother? I just had to catch a pidgey, it is one of the pokemon I always have when I play the games. Now, thank you for reading. 

(Vulpix sits looking sad, as charmander tries to cheer her up)


	12. The Beginning of a gym battle!

It's good to know that people like this fic. I figure it will go on for a while, since I just made it to Pewter City, and we are on chapter 11. I had planned on writing, even if no one read this. All right charmander, people like our adventure, let's get going, our first gym battle awaits.

(Charmander strikes a courageous pose)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sarah braced herself. What she expected was a big, huge guy with muscles on top of muscles. Instead of that, what she got was small girl. "What, are you the gym leader?!" 

Sarah examined the girl standing before her. This girl stood a little shorter than her. She looked to be the same age as her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, and had a white t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a picture of a sitting eevee.

"Stop staring at me, and uhhh...yes, I am the gym leader, Rebecca. Send out your first pokemon."

All right, thought Sarah, this is my first step of proving that she had what it took. Sarah sent out Charmander.

"Go rattata," the gym leader sent out her pokemon. "Now, use your bite attack!!"

"Ok, charmander, use your slash attack," countered Sarah.

The two pokemon headed toward each other. Before the attacks hit, the doors slammed open. Standing in the door way was a young boy and a man. "What is going on here, the man asked.

Both pokemon stopped at once, and Sarah turned to them, "ummmmm...I'm having a gym battle."

The man stepped forward, "funny, last time I checked, I was the gym leader. You already got your badge what are you still doing here," he asked the girl.

"I wanted to see if she could beat me, can I watch your battle," asked Rebecca.

"All right, I'll over look this and let you watch, as long as the challenger agrees to this."

Seeing no problem with this, Sarah agreed.

However, before the battle could continue, a women's voice wafted into the room, "oh Flint, where did you get off to." This was followed closely by a women. "Oh there you are! Oh, I see you are going to start a gym battle, my big strong man."

Blushing at this commit, the man replied, "Oh, but your beauty hides my strength."

They both got lost in each others eyes, like they where lost in their own world. Looking onto this, Sarah wondered if the battle was ever going to start.

The boy that had entered with the man stepped forward. "I'm Forrest, and I'll take the place of my father in this gym battle." He then took his place at the end of the battle field, where Rebecca had been standing before.

An other person appeared at the side of the battle field. He was carrying two flags. "The battle between Sarah and Forrest, begin!!"

Since Charmander was still on the field, so Sarah stock with him. Forrest sent out a rock pokemon, that had two arms sticking out of it head. Sarah took out her pokedex, "geodude, a rock pokemon. Geodude climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Proud of their sturdy bodies, they bash against each other in a contest to prove whose is harder. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing. Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around," responded the pokedex.

"Ok, Charmander, get ready to battle!!" Shouted Sarah.

* * *

Is it just me, or am I making mistakes left and right. I forgot to post this chapter. Nothing really happens, but it introduces Rebecca, sorry sis. 


	13. A battle once began, now ends!

What's going to happen!? Am I going to win!? Well just have to see. Here is the conclusion of my gym battle.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You have first move," was all that Sarah needed to announce her attack. 

"All right, charmander, use your flamethrower!!"

Charmander let out a huge flamethrower, which washed over geodude. It looked like it was winning, but the geodude burst out of the flamethrower. Looking shocked charmander took a step back.

"Hey you, what do you think your doing, shouted Rebecca, "don't you know that fire attacks have little affect on rock pokemon."

"Well, we will have to go with a slash attack!!"

Charmander lashed out with his claws. But before the attack hit, Forrest shouted out, "Geodude, use tackle!"

Geodude ramed charmander, and was sent flying into Sarah. Sarah looked down at her pokemon. "You ok?"

Charmander looked back at her, "char char mander."

"You know that you can change pokemon," questioned Rebecca.

Sarah turned to charmander, "let's have an other pokemon handle this one."

Charmander nodded reluctantly, still wanting to battle.

"Ok, butterfree, its your turn now," Sarah shouted as she threw the pokeball. Butterfree burst forth from the pokeball. Sarah checked the pokedex to see what moves butterfree knew, and came up with, tackle, confusion, sleep powder, and supersonic. Confusion sounded like her kind of attack, "butterfree, use confusion. Butterfrees eyes lit up, and a similar glow surrounded geodude. Lifting geodude up into the air, and then slammed him into the ground. This was successful in knocking out the geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle, butterfree is the winner," shouted the referee, as he raised the flag facing Sarahs side of the field.

Forrest returned geodude to his pokeball, "good job geodude. Way to go. But this next pokemon you'll find won't be as easy to beat. Go Steelix."

He threw the pokeball, and out came a huge steel snake. Looking on in shock, Sarah took out her pokedex, this pokemon was huge. "Steelix, the evolved form of onix, Steelix lives even further underground than onix. This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well. It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the dark underground," chimed the pokedex. Sarah realized that she had no idea what onix looked like, before she could do any thing, the picture on the pokedex picture changed to show a pokemon that looked like a snake made of rocks. "Since you probably don't know, onix looks like this."

Wow, my pokedex knows me, thought Sarah. "Ok, lets beat this pokemon the same way as before, butterfree, use confusion.

Before Butterfree could move, Forrest shouted out, "Steelix, use slam."

Steelix used the end of his long tail, to smack butterfree into the ground. Butterfree was taken out instantly.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, this win goes to Steelix," shouted the referee, as he raised the other flag, on Forrest's side of the battle field. "Who ever wins this battle, wins the match."

Realizing that this was her final chance to win, Sarah sent out charmander, again. "Charmander it's up to you, use flamethrower."

Charmander let out a flamethrower; it washed over Steelix, weakening it instantly.

"Steelix, get out of the way, you are weak against fire, dive underground with dig."

Steelix dove underground, breaking free of the flamethrower. It was news to Sarah of Steelixs weakness. "Charmander, we have the advantage, Steelix has to come out of the ground eventually!!"

Charmander stood, ready for an movements. Steelix than burst out of the ground right under charmanders feet. Charmander was sent flying, "Charmander, hang on to his head."

"Don't let charmander do that, back underground Steelix!"

Before Steelix could move, charmander had latched onto the top of steelixs head. Steelix reared back, than swung its head around, trying to get charmander off his head, before diving underground.

Seeing that Steelix was underground, Sarah shouted her final attack, "charmander, us flamethrower!"

In the narrow space, the flamethrower shot out backwards of the tunnel. Steelix flopped out of the tunnel, fainted. Charmander crawled out of the tunnel, put his hands on his hips, and smiled.

Looking stunned, the referee raised Sarahs flag, "the challenger won the gym battle."

Sarah ran toward her pokemon, and picked him up, "you did it charmander, way to go. Butterfree was awesome as well."

Forrest walked up to Sarah. "Congratulations on your victory. You beat my brother's pokemon. He's traveling with his friends. I hope to be as good as him one day. Any way, here's the bolder badge," he said as he handed over the badge. Sarah put the badge in her badge case, one down, seven more to go.

Rebecca walked up to the group, as Forrest had been talking. "Umm...congratulations on your win.

Wondering why she was still here, Sarah thought, maybe she's here for her battle. "Um, if you are here for a other battle, can you wait until after I heal my pokemon?"

"Actually, that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if I could travel with you? I'm from pallet town as well, and want to travel with some one." With this, Rebecca held out the pokeball that had the raindrop on it.

Hearing that Will had been here as well, Sarah knew that she would have to face him again. Realizing that if she traveled with someone, she would have someone to train with, "all right, let's head back to the pokemon center." She turned, and returned charmander back into his pokeball.

"Hey, why didn't you return vulpix as well?" Asked Rebecca.

Looking at the vulpix, Sarah told Rebecca the story behind vulpix.

They both made it back to the pokemon center, where a person was waiting for them, "I knew I would see you again!!" Vulpix happily ran to her.

* * *

All right, this might be one of my longest chapters. I hope it made sense. Battle senses aren't easy for me to do. Now, who is waiting for me in the pokemon center? 


	14. A friend made, and a journey continued!

Hey everyone, me again, with the newest chapter of my story. Works a pain, as always, but what's new?

(Butterfree happily flies around)

That reminds me; I should come up with nicknames for the pokemon. Anyone have any ideas for nicknames, for butterfree, charmander, pidgey, pikachu, vulpix, squirtle, and rattata.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"What about no..." started Sarah. 

Only to be interrupted, "look, I'm sorry I left my vulpix and thank you for taking care of her, look, I need to do some shopping, and I'll see you around." She left, before Sarah could say anything.

"Didn't you want to invite her along with us." asked Rebecca, as she and Sarah handed their pokemon over to Nurse Joy.

"I did, but I guess that she has other plans," sighed Sarah. She had been looking forward to having an other person join her, especially someone who seemed to know more about pokemon than her. "Hey, Rebecca, do you want to explore Pewter City, before we leave?"

They got there pokemon back from Nurse, "all right. Let's go," shouted Rebecca, as she ran out the door.

It wasn't too long, before they ran into a person who asked them, "Did you check out the museum?" They both shook their heads. "Really? You absolutely have to go!" With that, he started walking. They both shrugged at each other, and followed close behind. "This is it, the museum. You have to pay to get in, but it's worth it. See you around!" With that, the stranger left.

With nothing better to do, they both entered the museum. The person behind the desk greeted them when they walked up close enough, "welcome to the Pewter City museum, it's 50 for a child's ticket." They both handed over the money. "Thank you! Please enjoy yourselves."

Admiring the kabutops fossil, Sarah was enjoying herself immensely, Rebecca however, was bored. They made it to the second floor, before a disaster happened. Sarah had stopped to look at something on a shelf. Rebecca, being as bored as she was, didn't see that Sarah had stopped, ran into her, and knocked over a shelf.

They both got up, and brushed themselves off. "Look, I know you are bored. How about this, you go to the poke mart, and buy us supplies. When I'm done, we'll leave the town, and next time, we'll do something you like to do," suggested Sarah.

Rebecca quickly agreed, and they separated, Sarah heading for the next floor, while Rebecca headed downstairs. However, neither of them noticed the four pokeballs left on the floor.

After sitting on the ground for seven minutes, charmander let himself out of his pokeball. He quickly saw that his trainer was gone. On the ground laid some other pokeballs. He quickly let out the other pokemon, standing before him was pikachu, eevee, and squirtle.

The eevee was nervous, "where are we, where's Rebecca."

Before charmander could answer, pikachu cut him off, "who cares, now that she's gone, I'm free." With that, pikachu turned and left.

Eevee burst out into tears, "my trainer left me!! Why!! We've been together for along time, why would she leave me now!!"

Charmander wanted to comfort the eevee, but knew that Sarah would be upset if pikachu left the team as well. Charmander turned to squirtle, "you two stay here, and I need to chase after pikachu."

Nodding at what charmander said, squirtle turned, and started comforting eevee. Running down a hall, it was easy to find pikachu. "Daddy, you got me a pikachu, thank you, thank you, you are the bestest daddy in the world!!" Squealed a girl, as she squeezed pikachu tight.

"Yeah, what are the odds of finding a wild pikachu in the museum," responded the said daddy.

Seeing that pikachu was getting angry, charmander ran over to the girl, and yanked pikachu from the girl, saving the girl from the shock she was about to get. However, this did not save charmander from the shock himself.

"Daddy, that mean pokemon stole my pikachu, get him back, nowwww," whined the girl.

"ummmmm...Suzy, something tells me that this pikachu had a trainer. Let's go to the Viridian Forrest, I'll catch you a pikachu there."

"Yeah," cheered Suzy as they both left.

Charmander turned to the pikachu, "why don't you like Sarah?" When he didn't get an answer, charmander went on, "is it because she's mean? Abusive? Powercr..."

Pikachu interrupted him, "its cause she's like all the other trainers. All she cares about is battling, and I know she wants to evolve me into a raichu. I've seen it before. Pikachu are caught, and next time I see them, they are raichu."

Getting angry with what he was hearing, charmander defended Sarah, "that's not true." With that, he went on to explain what happened to him in the viridian forest. "I'm sure she won't force you to evolve, if you don't want to. Just give her a chance."

"If she is such a good trainer, why hasn't she noticed that we are gone," questioned pikachu.

"Look, she makes mistakes, no one is perfect," countered charmander, "I bet you, and she is looking for us right now."

They both went back to where they had left the others. Squirtle had calmed eevee down. Before they could move, a voice yelled out, "pikachu, charmander," Sarah ran up to the group, "there you are. Man, I was worried about you guys, are you ok." Charmander walked up to Sarah, than looked back at pikachu, who just stood there. Pikachu looked unsure for a while, than all of a sudden walked over to Sarah as well. "Hey pikachu, are you with me?" Looking over, Sarah saw that there where two other pokemon standing there, squirtle and an unknown pokemon, which looked so cute.

Sarah took out her pokedex, "eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. Its irregularly configured DNA is also affected by its surroundings, and it evolves if its environment changes. This is an extremely rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms," chimed the pokedex.

"Hmm...I wonder if... "Started Sarah.

Then Rebecca ran up from no where, "my pokemon, are they here." Seeing that her pokemon where there, Rebecca looked relieved. "I can't believe that I left my pokemon here." They both returned all their pokemon to their pokeballs. "I have all the supplies we need to get to the next town, let's get going."

They left the museum, and headed toward the exit. Before they crossed the border, a voice called out to them, "wait, wait for me." With that, Roxel ran up to them. "Look, I was wondering if I could travel with you. I brought you a new tent, an"

Sarah interrupted, "all right, Sarah this is Roxel, the owner of the vulpix I told you about, Roxel, this is Rebecca." With the introductions done, they continued walking down the route.

* * *

I know, pikachus reason for not liking me is kind of the same as charmander. Unlike charmander, pikachu might change her mind of evolving, but I don't think so. 

My charmander is gold from a reason that will be revealed latter, unless you already can guess. Vulpix is gold, or yellow, because she is a shiny pokemon. If anyone want to show up in the story to teach my character a lesson, or battle, let me know.


	15. Rolling down Route three!

All right, all the current pokemon have nicknames. The story goes on. Let's see how three new trainers get along.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sarah found out that setting one tent was easy compared to setting up three, with two people who had never set one up before. 

"What, I've been staying in poke centers before this," was Roxels excuse.

"I just started arround two days ago," explained Rebecca.

It took a long time, but they finally had all three tents up. They where exhausted, it had been a hard journey. They had left Pewter City, and were now on route three, "some where near the center of the route," was the explanation that Roxel gave. Ever since the three got together, she has taken over all the navigation, taking Sarahs map in the process.

They would have made it to the pokemon center, but for some reason every trainer they had met wanted to have a pokemon battle. It seems that winning their first badge had made them stand out in some way. Knowing that this was a perfect chance to gain more experience in battle, they had accepted every challenge. Now they were all exhausted, especially their pokemon, and now they finally had a chance to relax.

All nine of their pokemon were now sitting around the fire. They had decided to give each of their pokemon nicknames. For Sarah, she now had Bronze the charmander, Sunset the butterfree, volta the pikachu, and Wing the pidgey. Rebecca decided on Aqwar the squirtle, Fang the rattata, and Eon the eevee. Roxel took a bit of thinking, but she went with Goldy for her vulpix and Vevers for her eevee. They had been deciding on names as they had been setting up the tents. In fact, one of the reasons a tent collapsed was because Rebecca was thinking of naming her squirtle turtle.

Now that the tents where up, it was time to do the camp chores. Rebecca would cook the food for the people, Sarah would cook the food for the pokemon, and Roxel gathered the firewood and water for washing the dishes. While the food was cooking, the three trainers got together, and decided to get to know each other better.

"Where did you go when we where in Pewter City," Sarah asked Roxel.

"Well, you see, not only do I want to battle in pokemon gyms, I also want to participate in pokemon contests. I knew you would want to go to the gym, so I headed over to the contest building. There I called mom, and she sent over Vevers, who I used in the contest." With this, she gestured over to Vevers, who was eating with Eon; they both looked content sitting next to each other.

Looking puzzled, Sarah had to ask, "What are pokemon contests?"

Rebecca started chocking in surprise of this question, almost dropping the food in the process. After clearing her throat, she went on, "you don't know about pokemon contests?! Pokemon contests are ways for people to show off a different side of their pokemon. I've never been in one before, but I've seen them on TV. May was a great coordinator; I am hoping to meet her on the road. Hey did you win," Rebecca asked Roxel.

Roxel responded by pulling out a ribbon. The ribbon was a grey color, held by a gold circle. She placed it in a case that looked similar to the badge case, but held places for five ribbons.

"Oh, cool, that's beautiful," Rebecca remarked as she examined the ribbon in the case.

Roxel put the case back in her backpack, and turned to Rebecca, "so are you going to enter a contest yourself?"

Before Rebecca could answer, she saw that the food was done and in fact, it was almost burning. She went over and started serving the food to the others. "Naw, but I am interested in watching your next show."

"Sure, how about you," Roxel asked Sarah, as she served the pokemon their food. Each pokemon got their own bowl, except for the eevees, who, for some reason, wanted to share the same bowl.

Giving the last pokemon their chow, Sarah sat down and started eating, "I'll think about it," she replied around a mouth full of food.

Suddenly Roxel put her bowl down. "I forgot my mom also gave me this, when she sent eevee. She was the one who gave me your tent Sarah."

Rebecca looked at Sarah, "what happened to your old tent Sarah." They then explained what happened to Sarah's first tent. "Oh, that is so funny, now Roxel, what where you going to show us?"

Roxel took out a pokeball, and released not a pokemon, but a case. In the case was what Sarah would call a big egg. The egg was blue with black spots, "mom sent me this egg and eevee when I entered the contest."

Sarah eyed the egg, "you know what's going to hatch from this egg?"

Placing the egg case on the ground, Roxel picked up her food again, and started to eat her food, "nope, but I hope it's cute."

With all that said, they finished eating, and then started the rest of the camp chores. Sarah washed the dishes, Rebecca dried them, while Roxel put them away. Then, all together, they cleaned up the camp area. They all returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, wished each other good night, and than went into their respective tent. In her tent, Sarah saw that her tent was much better than her old tent, and was asleep before she knew it.

-the next morning-

Breakfast was the same as dinner last night. They packed up the tents, surprisingly without anything bad happening. They continued down route three.

Before they knew it, they were entering the pokemon center. Welcomed by the Nurse Joy of this pokemon center, they all handed over their pokemon. "Wow this is a healthy pokemon egg," said Nurse Joy, as she examined the egg, "it looks like it will hatch in a couple of days, make sure that you take good care of this egg."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," they chorused as they took back their pokemon.

They left the pokemon center, and continued down the road. Before them was stood the entrance of a giant cave. "Welcome to Mt. Moon," read Roxel, as she read the map. "A meteor is said to have fallen on this mountain many years ago."

Excited for the adventure that was coming up, they ran into the cave.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, Roxels Eevee is a girl and Rebecca's Eevee is a boy. I will try to keep everything in line, if I make a mistake, please let me know. Now, onward to Mt. Moon. 


	16. Oh, Brother!

All right, I made it to Mt. Moon, all by myself!!

(Rebecca and Roxel show up, out of no where)

"What, what about the help we gave you," they both shout at me.

Ummmmm, guys, how did you get here?

"You'd be surprised," responded Rebecca, as Roxel pulled out charmander from behind her back.

Charmander!!

All right, let's start the story!

(Before anyone can say anything, Sarah runs off, with Rebecca and Roxel both hot on her heels)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Running into Mt. Moon, Sarah stopped instantly. It was different from anything she had ever seen. Both she and Rebecca looked around in interest, Roxel, however, looked bored. "What, been in one cave, you've been in them all." 

Walking through a cave, while cool at first, did wear off after a while, pretty soon Sarah couldn't wait to get back outside. This was before she fell flat on her face. Rebecca helped her up, and she turned around to see what she had tipped on. Sitting in the path was a geodude.

The geodude was sleeping, not noticing that Sarah had recently tripped over her. Sarah remembered how powerful the one in the gym was, and quickly sent out Sunset, to battle and possible catch the little bugger.

Not wanting to knock it this geodude, Sarah had Sunset use poison powder, and after a couple of tackles, Sarah tossed out the pokeball, and it was hers!! Sarah picked up the pokeball, and than it hit her, her pokemon was poisoned. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Um, Sarah what's wrong," Roxel asked, seeing the expression on Sarahs face as funny.

"Um, the pokemon I caught is poisoned, now what am I going to do?" Sobbed Sarah.

Looking at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet, "um, that's what an antidote is for, hear." With that she handed over the antidote, not only had Roxel take over the navigation, she also had taken over carrying the medicine, which Sarah had forgotten about in her panic.

Sarah let out the poisoned geodude. Sunset landed next to Sarah, who sprayed the antidote on geodude, who was healed of its poisoned condition instantly. Sarah returned the geodude, but let Sunset stay out with her.

They continued walking throught the cave, and after a while, they where blinking in the sunlight that was coming from the entrance of the cave. Walking out of the cave, they realized how bright it really was outside. So it took a while for them to see who was standing right in front of them.

It was a person who they had never seen before. He was slightly taller than Sarah, with black hair, wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, he pointed at the group, "I've been waiting for you, I want your golden pokemon, and you are going to give it to me."

Sarah stepped forward, "well if it's what you want, let's battle."

"Not you, you" he said, pointing at Roxels, he explained, "mother may have liked you better, but vulpix should have come with me."

"I see you finally became a pokemon trainer, Zack, how did you get mom to let you go," Roxel asked as she sent out Goldy.

Zack responded by sending out a pikachu look alike, taking out her pokedex, Sarah checked what kind of pokemon this was, "pachirisu, the EleSquirrel pokemon, It hides its favorite berries together with fur balls that are stored with static electricity in tree holes. It makes electricity with pouches in its cheeks and shoots charges from its tail. It lives atop trees," chimed out the pokedex.

"Wow, that was the shortest entry ever," Sarah remarked, as she closed the pokedex.

"What do you expect," the pokedex went on, even though it was closed, "it is a recently discovered pokemon."

"Wait, how did you get pachirisu? That was mom's favorite pokemon," Roxel was shocked.

"That's right, I'm the new favorite, now, use spark pachirisu," Chris shouted, sure of his victory. Pachirisu charged at Goldy, surrounded by sparks.

"Goldy, jump, and us flamethrower." shouted Roxel.

Goldy jumped over the charging pachirisu, and launched a flamethrower at him, knocking it out.

"Oh, you are useful, shouted Chris, he threw the pokeball to the ground, and left.

Roxel went over, and picked up the defeated pachirisu. "Awwww, you are probably miss mother, we need to get you back to her." She picked up the discarded pokeball, and returned pachirisu.

They continued walking to the next city, "so, what's up with," Rebecca couldn't take the wondering any more.

"I'm not from around here," started Roxel, "you see, I'm from Sinnoh. My younger brother was always trying to out do me in everything. My dad left me vulpix, and when I was old enough, I left on my journey. I came here instead of going through Sinnoh, because I thought my brother wouldn't expect me to do this."

After hearing this story, they made it to the next town, "welcome to Cerulean City," Roxel read off of her map, "home of the Cerulean gym."

Excited, Sarah ran into the city.

* * *

This actually is following what happens to me in pokemon fire red. Charmanders and butterfrees genders where decided by me, but all the others where up to chance. These are only for the pokemon on my team. My real fight against Brock was interesting, butterfree did beat onix, was winning against onix, since rock throw was missing. Then I thought, wait, I think flying pokemon are weak against rock. Not really sure about that though, Rock throw hit, and knocked out butterfree with one hit. 

Here it only took one try to get a geodude. In the game it took four to five tries. I like a geodude that has the rock head ability, for some reason, is harder than it sounds. I didn't use to us geodude, but after getting one in pearl, I saw how useful they where, especially when they can use take down, without hurting itself.

New pokemon need names, geodude and pachirisu.


	17. The center problem!

No update yesterday. In fact, I think it's been two days since I updated, since I'm doing this at midnight on a Monday. Anyway, I was only going to update the other fic, but decided that I should update them both.

(charmander runs over exhausted from running all the way from Hoenn)

See, if you had stayed here, you wouldn't have to run back.

(charmander uses flamethrower on Sarah)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

hmmmm...should I make up my own disclaimer?

* * *

Sarah ran into the cerulean pokemon center, followed soon after by her two companions, Roxel and Rebecca, they all gave their pokemon to the friendly Nurse Joy. "Welcome to the pokemon center, please sit in the lobby, while I examine your pokemon."

Looking out into the lobby, the group saw a bunch of folding chairs in the lobby, which looked like they where placed their too quickly, that some were actually laying on the ground. Picking up three chairs that were close together, they sat down.

Soon after sitting, Roxel jumped up, "I should take the time to call my mom, and tell her about Lily."

"Cool nickname," complimented Rebecca, "hey Sarah, did you think of a cool nickname for your geodude?"

"Um, yeah, I was thinking of Frodo," replied Sarah as she leaned back in her chair.

Walking over to the computer, Roxel dialed in her number, "I'm sorry, the number you are calling is out of service," responded a robotic voice, also displaying the message on the screen.

Sarah fell back in her chair, as she tipped too far. Picking herself up, she went over and looked at the screen. "Maybe it's too far, let me call my family. I haven't called them yet." Sarah dialed in her number, and the same message came up again.

Rebecca saw what was happening, and walked over to them. "Weird, that is a local call, it should have gone through."

They stood there for a while, when Rebecca noticed something, "um, where is Nurse Joy with our pokemon, she is taking a while?"

Roxel looked over the counter, "umm, hello, Nurse Joy, we would like our pokemon back." No one answered, so Roxel leaped over the counter.

Rebecca looked over at Roxel, who was now looking at something showing on the computer, "I don't think you should be doing that."

Looking intently at the screen, she called Sarah and Rebecca over, who both leaped over the desk. The screen read "the great time expedition." The computer went on to explain how they where going to use a rare pokemon to fast forward a pokemon, to make it evolve sooner.

"What do you think you are doing behind the desk," with that, Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Nurse Joy, are you real," asked Roxel.

"Of course I'm real, what's going on here?" With that, they proceeded to telling Nurse Joy how a Nurse Joy took their pokemon, and how they found the computer screen on. "Now that you mention it, some shady people came over two weeks ago. They told me that they were from the pokemon league. They told me that they had some inspections to make. They hang out mostly in the basement, rarely coming upstairs. I haven't seen many trainers since then."

Following Nurse Joy behind the counter, there was a set of stairs. Nurse Joy used her key to quietly unlock the door. "Do any of you have a pokemon left with you?" Everyone shook their heads, except Roxel, who took out her pokemon egg. "Um, here, take chansey with you." With that, Nurse Joy released the pink pokemon.

Sarah took out her pokedex, and was stopped by Roxel, "now isn't the time, they will hear it. We need to sneak in, get our pokemon back, and stop that time thing from going on. When we go in, split up."

Agreeing that it was a great idea, they went in one at a time. Inside the room, Sarah saw a group of people. All of them where wearing black, with big black Rs on them.

Standing in the middle of them was a person she would never forget, it was Will, now also wearing a black uniform with the red R on it.

"I was kicked out of Team Rocket when my evolution plan failed, I know it will work this time, for I have caught this," with that said, he held up a pokeball that was purple with two circles on it, it had an M on it. He gestured toward a big machine, "harnessing this pokemon's power, I shall make these pokemon that I had a fateful follower stole from trainers in a nearby pokemon center." He pointed to a table that held their stolen pokemon.

Sarah saw that Roxel was close to the table, and Rebecca was on the other side of the room, both were listening to Wills speech, and Sarah could tell that they weren't liking what they where hearing.

Will walked over to the machine, and released a pokemon that Sarah had never seen before. "With the power of celabi in my hands, anything is possible." With that, he threw the switch. Power surged around the little green pokemon.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Sarah, as she tackled Will to the floor. Roxel saw that Sarah was on the move, and went to grab the pokeballs from the table. However, she was too late.

A vortex was created, and sucked the pokeballs through. Will looked on in disbelieve, "what, that wasn't suppose to happen." As the machine sucked more power from Celebi, the portal got bigger, until the whole room was sucked in, as the machine was sucked in, the machine exploded.

The explosion closed off the vortex behind them.

Else where, a pokemon trainer was walking down the road. He was roughly around 15 to 16, with thick messy black hair, and brownish amber eyes. He was having a great day, when a pokeball hit him square on the head. Bending over to pick it up, nine other pokeballs hit him in the back. One of the pokeballs opened, and a golden charmander sat before him.

"Who are you, and where is my trainer," Bronze asked, not expecting an answer.

"Um, I am Ryan Yuan Ping, and who is your trainer?"

Bronze looked at this strange person in shook, who was this!?

* * *

I hope this chapter was ok. Was it too soon for me to meet a legendary pokemon? See what happens, and where we have been sent! I made up the whole team Rocket thing. Told you Will would be back!! Also, when I started making this fic, this wasn't my original intention, but I got hit by an idea. No, I will not be catching the celabi. Who thinks I should? I had two people submit names for the pokemon, so I used one of each.


	18. A slip through time!

Hi everyone, it's me, back from work, and I brought pokemon food!!

(charmander is seen sitting eating a Big Mac from McDonalds, along with pidgey, geodude, and butterfree)

Hey, I went out, and got you guys some food and you got McDonalds!! Got anything for me?

(charmander shakes his head no)

Well, I guess that means I will eat your food.

(eats the pokemon food, and chokes on the flavor)

All right, onto the story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The machine exploded, and machine parts flew every where. Celabi is seen for a bit, looking weak, before it disappeared in a flash. 

Will is left standing rooted to the spot, mouth wide open. "You, you ruined my plan, how dare you. Charmeleon, come on out." With that, he threw out Chameleons pokeball.

Both Rebecca and Roxel move over next to Sarah, "guys, all our pokeballs got sucked into that vortex, now what," Rebecca whispered to group.

"We still have chansey, right," Sarah asked, looking for the pink pokemon, and saw that the pink pokemon was missing.

"Yeah about that, we don't have enough badges between us to control that pokemon, so it followed Nurse Joy back."

The charmeleon steeped forward, and got ready to attack. The egg that Roxel was holding started to glow. Roxel took the egg out of the container, and placed it on the floor. When the glowing stopped, there stood one of the cutest pokemon that Sarah had ever seen, not as cute as charmander, but almost.

-Back with Bronze-

Before anything else could go on, sirens where heard, and a cop car drove up. Seeing the police officer, the new person stopped her. "Hey, what's going on officer?"

"I got a call from Nurse Joy in the pokemon center, it seems that there is something going on," replied Officer Jenny.

Hearing this, Bronze got excited, and started beginning to go to the center, knowing that Sarah and those other people where there.

Seeing Bronzes excitement, he picked up the poke balls, and put them into his backpack. "All right, we are heading to the pokemon center."

-Back in the pokemon center-

Sarah took out her pokedex, "Riolu, the Emanation pokemon, Riolus body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad," chimed the pokedex.

All right, we have a pokemon, thought Sarah. Roxel took out her own pokedex, "wait, you have a pokedex!?"

"Yeah," looking at her pokedex, she saw that Riolu knew quick attack, foresight, endure, and counter. "Now, Riolu use quick attack." Riolu charged forward, and hit charmeleon, knocking her back a bit. However, the hit wasn't very effective.

"You thought that little baby pokemon could beat my charmeleon," cackled Will, "charmeleon, use fire blast and finish them off."

Before charmeleon could move, an electric attack hit charmeleon, and knocked her out.

"What was that" roared Will, as he returned charmeleon. The group of Rockets stood around, not knowing what to do. There leader was beaten, and their legendary pokemon was gone.

While they where all watching the battle, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and a new person had come down the stairs.

Nurse Joy looked older than the group remembered, "see, I told you!! What the computer said was true."

Sarah had to wonder what that meant, and who was that new person. Standing next to the person was a cool looking pokemon.

She pointed her pokedex at the pokemon, "Luxray, the Gleam Eyes pokemon, when Luxrays eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall. It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects," chimed the pokedex. From the short entry, the pokemon was probably newly discovered.

"Forget these people, Celebi is out there!!" Shouted Will, as he and the other Rockets left.

The group all walked over to the new comers, and Bronze jumped into Sarahs arms, who picked him up. "So, that is your pokemon, which must mean that these are yours as well." With that, he placed his bag on the floor, and opened it. Sitting in it was all of there pokeballs. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Yuan Ping and this is my Luxray." Hearing her introduction, Luxray leapt onto Yuan Ping, and licked his face. "All right Luxray."

They all sorted out there pokeballs. "All right, let's head over to the pokemon gym, hey Roxel, who is the gym leader?"

Roxel looked at her map, "the gym leader is Misty."

Officer Jenny looked confused, "umm, it's not Misty, Misty left, and now it is her sisters."

Nurse Joy stepped forward, "I need to explain what happened. You guys are not in your own time; this is ten years from the time when you went into the basement. Chansey came running upstairs, and dragged me downstairs. When we arrived, the basement was a wreck, and everyone was gone. I checked the computer, which told me all I needed to know. We've been waiting for you guys to show up again."

All three of them looked at Nurse Joy in shock. Rebecca was the one who broke the silence, "you mean we are stuck here!? How on Earth did that happen to us!?"

Sarah remembered that green pokemon that Will had been making a big deal about, and accessed her pokedex. Looking up Celebi in her pokedex, "Celebi, the Time Travel, Celebi came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. When Celebi disappears deep in the forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future. Revered as the guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests exist," chimed Sarah's ever so popular pokedex.

"That pokemon was hurt from the machine, we have to find it, and save it. And it might be able to help us get back to our own time" Roxel realized.

* * *

That's where I'll end it. I hope this is good. I hope the pokedex thing doesn't get old. There are two reasons I use it so much, one, because as a new trainer, I would be doing the same exact thing. The second reason, maybe you the reader will learn something new about a pokemon that you didn't know before, probably not. New pokemon, a new name needed. 

Yuan Ping is a trainer from an other story, Tough Love from Espeon Master. It's a good read.


	19. Fighting to save the day!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

(Charmander sees that Sarah is deep asleep, and uses flamethrower on her)

What, charmander what are you doing!! And what is going on!? Oh wait, is it time for a new chapter. Welcome everyone.

(Charmander sighs)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

They left the pokemon center in a rush. Officer Jenny went back to the police station, to gather other officers, and check the areas south of Cerulean City. Nurse Joy stayed in the pokemon center, they figured that Celabi would need to be healed, and it would be best if someone was waiting when they got back.

It was decided that Sarah and Yuan would check out the gate to the north. Rebecca would check out the east side, leaving Roxel with the west. If anyone found either Team Rocket or Celabi, they would send out a signal, so that the others would know, and then try to save Celabi.

The group spit up, and Sarah found herself eyeing luxray in awe. "Where did you get such an awesome pokemon?"

Yuan pet Luxray on the head, "well, you see, I'm from Sinnoh, and this pokemon was one of my companions."

Sarah looked on in awe, "wow, did you get any badges? How much has changed in ten years?"

"You could say that," and with that, he took out his badge case. In said case gleamed eight highly polished badges.

"Wow!! That is great, did you challenge the league?" Sarah noticed that they had stopped walking, when Yuan had taken out his badge case, so she started walking, and he caught up.

Grinning, he put away his badge case, "you could say that, I placed second. Now enough about that lets get to finding Celabi. Luckily, Luxray is perfect for finding lost pokemon. Come on!" With that, he leaped onto Luxrays back.

Sarah followed him, "one more thing, could we hold a battle, before I have to leave?"

Luxrays eyes gleamed gold, and for a little bit, stood in one spot, looking around. Spotting what she was looking for, she took off. Yuan made sure that Sarah was holding on, before responding, "Sure, any time, any where."

Racing forward, they made it there before Sarah could even blink. Luxray stopped in front of a circle of Rockets, with Celabi in the center.

Remembering what she had to do, Sarah sent out charmander, and had him use a flamethrower up to the sky, hopping that the others would get the meaning.

Team Rocket laughed at the attack, "what bad aim, she totally missed us," laughed one Rocket member out loud.

Inside the circle with celabi was Will and his charmeleon. "I don't know how you escaped from my master ball, but this time you won't escape."

Seeing that celabi was in trouble, Sarah sent out Wing. Wing flew over, and grabbed celabi, flying it back to Sarah. Sarah took the pokemon. "This pokemon is not for you."

"You may have beaten me by luck, but now you have to deal with all of us," said Will as he gestured toward the twenty rocket members, who each sent out one oddish and one gloom.

"All right, use stun spore," shouted all the rockets. All of the grass pokemon let loose a stream of gold spores.

Charmander leapt to Sarah's side, along with Wing "all right, bronze fight back with flamethrower, and Wing, use gust." Charmander let lose a flamethrower, while wing started flapping her wings.

The gust attack heat up the flamethrower. The super powered flamethrower went threw the stun spore, and almost hit the grass pokemon. However, since there were so many grass pokemon, the attack fell a bit short. Out of no where, a second flamethrower joined it with Bronzes.

Roxel and Rebecca joined up with Sarah and Yuan. "You go Goldy, and use flamethrower" shouted Roxel. The flamethrower washed over half of the pokemon there. Before the flamethrower could finish off the rest of the grass pokemon, a strange beam hit Goldy, knocking the poor pokemon out. Both Bronze and wing stopped attacking in shock of seeing their comrade knocked out.

Roxel picked up her defeated pokemon, before glaring at Will, who was holding a sinister looking ray gun. "I don't need that pokemon any more, I have sealed some of celabis power into this machine, this mission was a success, so let's finish you off, so I won't have to worry about you guys again. I'm have other things to attend to, you guys should be able to finish the mission without me." With that, Will left, along with his charmeleon.

Before the rockets could order an other attack, Yuan stepped forward. "I'm sick of this, I'm putting a stop to this before an other pokemon is injured in this battle."

With this, he sent out a really cool looking pokemon. Sarah pulled out her pokedex, "Infernape, the flame pokemon, Infernape uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness," chimed the Sarahs favorite pokedex. Wow, an other new pokemon!

"All right Infernape, this battle shall be easy, use flame wheel." With Yuan's order, Infernape ran forward, and was quickly surrounded in flames, knocking out the rest of the grass pokemon. The Rocket minions quickly returned their fallen pokemon, and quickly ran after their retreating boss.

Sarah looked at the weakened legendary pokemon in her arms, while Roxel was comforting her vulpix.

Out of no where, wings started to glow. "Wings, are you ok, oh wait, your evolving!!"

And with that, there was a bigger bird pokemon in the place of Wings. Sarah checked her pokedex, "pidgeotto, the bird pokemon, Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. It builds its nest in the center of its large territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. With its outstanding vision, no matter how high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. It slowly flies in a circular pattern, all the while keeping a sharp look out for prey. Now can I get some rest, please," chimed the pokedex, and Sarah realized that she had been using it for allot recently.

Sarah returned Wing and Bronze to their pokeballs.

Yuan returned Infernape to his pokeball, "all right, we need to get the injured pokemon to the pokemon center, Sarah and Roxel, you take Luxray back to the pokemon center," with this, Luxray joined Yuan, "the rest of us will join up with you."

Both Sarah and Roxel hopped onto Luxray, each holding an injured pokemon. They made it to the pokemon center in no time. Nurse Joy ran out to meet them. "I see you got celabi back, oh, this looks bad." With that, she took them to the pokemon emergency room.

* * *

Poor vulpix and celabi of course. So, what is going to happen next? No one tells me these things. This chapter was fun to write.


	20. Vs a champion!

All right, it is chapter twenty!!

Here it is a new chapter. I would have posted sooner, but I started playing Digimon World Dawn. I was hooked instantly, when I started winning. Also, I accidentally deleted my Microsoft word and Excel program from my computer, which I use for this fic. Good thing I found the copy, and reloaded it again.

(Sarah sees pikachu playing pokemon pearl on her Nintendo DS light)

Hey, what are you doing!! We have a chapter to do!! And besides, last time you played, you didn't charge the battery, and when I went out, the battery dies!! Hey wait, where is charmander!

(Sees charmander playing pokemon battle revolution on her Nintendo Wii)

Charmander, we have a chapter to do, what are you doing!!!

(Behind Sarah, pikachu is seen looking at the red Nintendo DS light, thinks a little, and then uses a thundershock on it, to charge the batteries, but ends up blowing up the machine)

Oh, well, onto the story!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sarah and Roxel were excused from the emergency room, so that Nurse Joy could do her job. They entered the waiting room, selected two chairs, and sat down. The light above the door lit up, showing that Nurse Joy was working inside. 

Not much time past, before Rebecca and Yuan walked in, Yuan returned Luxray to her pokeball. "So, how do things look," she asked, as she took a seat.

Rebecca sat down in an other seat, while Sarah explained what was happening. It didn't take long to explains, since not a much had happened. They continued to wait, all eyes on the light, as each where worried about the pokemon.

After some time passed, the scene was different. Rebecca was looking at her pokedex, possible learning more about the pokemon contained within, "hey did you know that eevee is spelled the same way forward and backwards," or maybe not.

Sarah was deep asleep, since it was late at night, and she was exhausted. And Yuan was shinning his badges.

All this while, Roxel had her eyes on that light. Goldy was in trouble, and no matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to rest until she knew that her pokemon was ok.

The light turned off with a ding, and Nurse Joy walked into the room. Roxel was the first one up, and was standing next to Nurse Joy, before anyone else could move. Rebecca woke Sarah up.

"I am please to say that the pokemon are all right, they need to rest for a while. Now, it is late, and time for bed. The rooms are over there to the right." With that, Nurse Joy left.

Sarah turned to Yuan, "so, our battle will be tomorrow morning?"

Nodded, Yuan went to the left, and claimed a room for himself. Sarah, Rebecca, and Roxel took an other room, which had three beds. Before Sarah knew it, she was deep asleep.

The next morning, they had breakfast together in the pokemon center. It was the best that the group had ever had.

Than Sarah and Yuan where facing off against outside. "Since you only have one badge, the odds do not look good against you."

"I know, but what are the chances that I'll meet a person is from the Sinnoh region," asked Sarah.

Nurse Joy walked up to them, "all right, I'll be the referree of this battle. It is a one on one battle, between Sarah of Pallet Town and Yuan, the second place champion from the Sinnoh region. Let the match begin."

"All right, Chimchim lets have some fun with this match," with this, he sent out Chimchim.

"Bronze, just do your best," with that, Sarah sent out charmander. "Now, use your slash attack!"

Bronze raced at charmander, lashing out with his claws. Chimchim leaned back, and charmander jumped over Chimchims head. "All right Bronze, use bite on his tail!!"

Bronze latched onto Chimchims tail. The pain caused Chimchim to jump into the air. "OK Chimchim, calm down, and get that charmander off of you tail!"

Chimchim lashed his tail onto the floor. However, instead of being knocked off, bronze dug his clawed feet into the ground, and stayed in place.

"This charmander is tougher than I expected, lets kick it up a notch, Chimchim use Fire Blitz!"

The move cloaked Chimchim in fire, which made Bronze let go from the extreme heat. Chimchim than charged at Bronze, while cloaked in fire, pushing him back a bit by quit a bit.

"Bronze, are you ok!?" Sarah called out to Bronze, "Can you still battle?"

Bronze looked at Sarah, and gave a nod.

"Still going, that's the spirit!!" Applauded Yuan, "now Chimchim, use close combat!!"

Chimchim charged at Bronze again, "Bronze, you fight back with metal claw," shouted Sarah.

Bronze charged at Chimchim with his claws out stretched. Both attacks hit at the same time, with both pokemon landing on the other side. Sarah saw that Chimchim had weakened from that attack, and ordered for a flamethrower, which hit head on.

After the flamethrower ended Chimchim looked out of breath. That last flamethrower took a lot out of bronze, who promptly fainted.

"This battle is over, the winner is Yuan, congratulations." Stated Nurse Joy.

Sarah ran over, and picked up Bronze. "Way to go Bronze, you did great." Charmander looked a little down. "You did your best, and that is all I can ask for."

Yuan walked over, followed by Chimchim, "you did well. You should go to Sinnoh, I see you doing well in the league."

Before Sarah could say anything else, there where three chimes, and Nurse Joy walked over to the group. "The pokemon are ready."

Roxel ran over to Nurse Joy, "so this means that Goldy is all right?"

She looked a little uncertain, "yes, your vulpix is fine, but something came up."

Worried, Roxel ran into the emergency room, before Nurse Joy could say anything else. Sitting on the table was her pokemon. And he looked fine. The others entered the room. This was when Roxel noticed something different about Goldy. The rest of his body was gold, like it always was, but there was something different with the end of his tails, the very tip of the tails where a dark green.

Nurse Joy stood next to Roxel, "as you can see, vulpix is just fine, but I can't explain that. It is even larger than it was last time. But the good news is that vulpix is fine. And the better news is that celabi is doing great as well." With that, celabi teleported into the room, right in front of everyone, "celabi is ready to go, your guys ready?"

Nodded, they all gathered around Celabi, Roxel returned vulpix into his pokeball. Celabi closed its eyes, and started glowing. The group waved to Yuan and Nurse Joy, as they were whisked back to their time.

When they were gone, Nurse Joy turned to Yuan, "just think, you will be five in their time."

Yeah, thinks Yuan, as he remembers one battle that he had watched on TV when he was five years old, between a gold charmander and a dark green ninetails. That battle was one that he would always remember.

* * *

All right, it is back to the right time. What happened to Will, only time will tell, now time to play my Nintendo DS light. 

(Sees the pieces of the blown up DS Light)

Well, at least I still have my Nintendo Wii

(Charmanders charmander faints on screen, charmander uses flamethrower on the TV, which blows up)

New Avatar episode tonight, in one hour and thirty minutes, yeah!! At least I don't have to work today. Unlike next week, when I do have to work, and have to tape the show, luckily the VCR has been tapping all right. Of course, it helps that it is set to the right year. Unlike the time, I put in the year 2006.

(Fire engines pull up)

Well, now I have to go explain what happened, see ya!!


	21. Conflict on Route 25!

It is time for a new chapter!!

(Charmander and pikachu are playing playstaion 2)

You guys better not ruin this one. Anyway, onto the new chapter!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The flash of light blinded them, but when it cleared, they saw that they where standing in the lobby of the pokemon center, and Celabi was gone. 

Nurse Joy looked up from the computer screen that she had just finished reading, "oh, you guy are back. This screen states that you would be sent ten years into the future, so how did you get back?" Rebecca told Nurse Joy all about what happened to them, and how they got back. "Wow that sounds amazing, so do you plan on challenging the cerulean gym now?"

"No, I think I need to train some more, before I challenge Misty." Sarah turned to the her friends, "you guys can challenge the gym if you want to, I don't want to hold you back."

Rebecca stepped forward, "I can wait, training some more might be a good idea, what do you think Roxel?"

"Yeah, I agree," She turned to Nurse Joy, "could you take a look to my vulpix please," with that she released Goldy. Before, when they had seen Goldy, only the tips of his tails were dark green. Now the color had spread, so that up to half of the tails where dark green. In fact, it looked like someone had dipped his tails into a dark green paint.

Nurse Joy examined Goldy closely, before responding, "it seems to be some kind of virus. But to my knowledge, it is not causing vulpix any damage. In fact, it seems that it is boosting his power. If I were you, I would know of a pokemon researcher who lives in the Sea Cottage. That is just north of the city, just follow route twenty five, to the end."

They all thanked Nurse Joy, and left the pokemon center. Roxel decided to let Goldy walk along with them.

As they neared the exit of the city, a voice called out, "I knew you would be passing threw here, so I waited for you! I am prepared to win back that pikachu and charmander in a pokemon battle," and out of now where came Chris, standing next to him was a bigger bulbasaur, that looked like it was about to bloom.

Sarah took out her pokedex, and checked it out, "ivysaur, the seed pokemon. Ivysaur is the evolved form of bulbasaur. To support the weight of the bulb on it back, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grew thick and strong. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy, which it apparently draws from its body. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength, and also makes the bud on its back grow larger. It gives off a sweet aroma when it is ready to bloom, which is described as pleasant. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon," was the information that was given.

Rebecca stepped in front of Sarah, before she could send out a single pokemon, "look, we are in a hurry. I don't know what you have against Sarah, but get out of our way!!" With this, she threw out Aqwar's pokeball.

Sarah then pointed her pokedex at the pokemon, "squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. After birth, it takes time for the shell to form and harden after hatching. It soon becomes so resilient, that prodding fingers will bounce off it. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. It shoots water at prey while in the water, and will withdraw into its shell when in danger. Also, when it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth," chimed out the pokedex.

Rebecca smacked Sarah on the head, "you've seen squirtle before, when you chose your first pokemon, why check it now?"

"I wanted to see if the pokedex entry would be as long as ivysaur's," Sarah said shyly, earning her another smack on the head form Rebecca.

"You think that this water pokemon could beat my grass pokemon," laughed Chris.

"Oh, yeah, squirtle use rapid spin and water gun at the same time," stated Rebecca. Squirtle started spinning, spraying water out of the the sides. The water washed over Chris, blinding him. "Ok, come on" she called to the others, and the three of them ran down route twenty five.

After he cleared his eyes, Chris saw that they where gone. "Run from me will you, that charmander will be mine!! And so will that pikachu!!" With that, he ran off after our heros down route twenty five.

They made it to Bills Sea Cottage. It was a single house, with a satellite dish on the roof. Roxel knocked on the door, which was answered by a boy. Before anyone could say anything, Roxel had picked up Goldy, and had shoved him into the persons face. "Are you Bill, because if you are, I need you to check out my vulpix, he is turning green, see."

Sarah glanced at Goldy, and saw that all of its tails have turned dark green. "Yes, I am Bill," he took Goldy from Roxel. "Ok, let me take a look at him. While I am examining your pokemon, feel free to explore route twenty five some more. There are plenty of trainers who are looking for a challenge." With that, he went inside, taking Goldy with him.

Roxel looked a little worried, "don't worry, Bill will take good care of Goldy," Sarah reasurred her.

With that, they started walking back down route twenty five. Standing in front of them was Chris, "leave our battle will you!! I challenge you Sarah!!" With that Ivysaur stepped forward.

"I accept your challenge," Sarah stated, as she tossed out Sunsets pokeball. Sunset burst out of the pokeball, ready for battle.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I decided not to use charmander; since I kind of felt that I was over using him, like Ash and pikachu. So, how will vulpix do, only time will tell. 

Anyone out there watching Avatar the last airbender on Nick? It rocks!! The DVD for these episodes is coming out October 30, this year. All right!!


	22. Lunch with Bill!

I guess I should speed this up, cause if I keep going at this pace, I'll be fighting Lt. Surge some where around chapter 50. I think I'll lose my audience by then.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Ok Ivysaur, use vine whip!!" Commanded Chris. Ivysaur released two vines from the sides of its bulb. 

Sunset flew over the vines, missing the attack, "ok sunset, use confusion!" With that, Sunsets eyes glowed. The same glow surrounded Ivysaur. Before anyone knew, Ivysaur had been defeated.

Chris returned his defeated pokemon. "You think you won!! Well, I have a pokemon that I've been training hard since you last beat me. And with that, he sent out a large rat pokemon.

Sarah pointed her pokedex at the rat, "Raticate, the mouse pokemon. Raticate is the evolved form of rattata. Raticate uses its whiskers to maintain balance. However, if they are cut off, it will slow down. Its rear feet have three toes each, and are webbed. These act as flippers, allowing it to can swim in rivers and hunt for prey. If attacked, it stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily, to keep them from growing too long; it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. Its rear feet have three toes each," chimed the pokedex.

Sarah looked at the "mouse pokemon" in front of her, "a mouse pokemon, this looks like a rat pokemon, all right s-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rebecca stepped in front of her, "last time I was just the escape person, this time I want to battle!! As long as Sarah is ok with it," she finished, with a glance in Sarahs direction.

At first Sarah looked like she was going to decline, but changed her mind, "hey sunset, I hope you don't mind, but we are going to sit this one out." With that, Sunset nodded, flew over, and landed on Sarahs shoulder.

Seeing this as her sign, Rebecca stepped forward and sent out Aqwar.

"Oh, I see that you are going with that pathetic pokemon," laughed Chris, "all right Raticate, lets beat it in one move, use hyper fang!"

"Quick Aqwar use your withdraw attack," Rebecca ordered.

Aqwar quickly withdrew into his shell, and Raticate bit deep onto the top of the shell, the place where Aqwar's head was.

"All right, Aqwar use water gun," commanded Rebecca.

The water shot out of the top of the shell, forcing Raticate to let go of the shell. Aqwar shot backward. Aqwar than popped out of the shell, and used an other water gun on the stunned Raticate.

Raticate shook the water off of its fur, "ha, you thought a weak move like that would beat my Raticate, Raticate, now us quick attack."

Raticate charged forward Aqwar, "Aqwar look out!! Us your water gun to get over that Raticate." Following that order, Aqwar was soon over Raticate, "now use bite!"

Aqwar latched onto Raticate's tail, who than ran around in circles, trying to get Aqwar off his tail.

Angered that he was losing his cool in this match, "Raticate, use your tail whip to loosen that pest" he ordered.

Before Raticate could execute the order, Rebecca shouted out her order, "dig your feet into the ground, and toss that pokemon up into the air."

Aqwar soon had Raticate up into the air, "and now use tackle."

Aqwar slammed into Raticate, knocking Raticate out. Rebecca ran over to Aqwar and picked him up. "You did it, great job!!"

Chris returned Raticate to his pokeball. "You got lucky this time! I'll beat you, and claim those pokemon from you, you thieve," he accused Sarah, and ran off.

Both Rebecca and Roxel looked at Sarah in shock, a pokemon thief, what!

Seeing her friends' faces, she explained what had happened between them. With that, they realized that there group had taken up a new member.

It was Bill; he was standing next to Roxel, holding Goldy. "Good news, nothing is wrong with your pokemon. He apparently has a rare virus that only affects fire pokemon. In fact, this is a rare disease. It powers up the pokemon. No one knows why the pokemon changes color." They got a good look at Goldy, now her hind legs were green. "Why don't you guys stay for lunch?"

With that, they decided to eat outside, so that all the pokemon could eat with them. However, when Roxel release Eeves, there was an egg with her.

Bill saw Rebecca and Roxels eevee, "wow that is my favorite pokemon. And I see that your two eevees have had an egg!!"

Both Rebecca and Roxel looked at Bill in shock, they had an egg!! They turned toward each other, "who should keep the egg, asked Roxel.

Before any fighting would have started, Rebecca cut in, "you can have the egg. If your eevees have another, I would like to keep that one. I want to be an eevee trainer."

Roxel agreed to the conditions, and they sat down to their lunch. After a nice lunch with Bill, he told them a short cut back down route twenty five. They made it to the Cerulean pokemon center, and healed their pokemon.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the gym, or they thought it was the gym. It was a round building, with a giant seal like pokemon on the building. Not knowing if it would work, Sarah tried her pokedex on it.

"Dewgong, the sea lion pokemon, Dewgong stores thermal energy inside its pure white, fur-covered body, and swims in frigid water at eight knots. With its streamlined body, it has little drag in the water. In fact, the colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. It loves frigid seas with ice floes, and uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. It sleeps under shallow ocean waters during the day. It also loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. In fact, one Dewgong who was sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. When the sun sets, this pokemon looks for food at night. You do know that this isn't a real pokemon," chimed the pokedex.

Sarah opened the door, and the three of them entered the gym.

* * *

I'm trying to speed it up a little bit. I don't want to rush it a too much. No, Chris is not going to be a Team Rocket that follows me around, trying to steal my pokemon. He is just a weird trainer with weird ideas of how to catch pokemon. And, I made him up. Rebecca is my sister in real life. Roxel is a person who wanted to travel with me. And Yuan was someone who wanted to battle. 


	23. The Cerulean Evolution!

Here we go my second gym battle.

(charmander glares at Sarah)

I mean our second gym battle.

(charmander nods)

To bad you are a fire pokemon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sarah walked into the gym, and she was sure that she had walked into a swimming pool instead of a pokemon gym. In front of her was a big pool, with a lot of water pokemon swimming around in it. 

Both Roxel and Rebecca walked up, and stood next to Sarah.

Sarah than took out her pokedex, and scanned Corsola, Goldeen, Gyarados, Politoed, Psyduck, Staryu, Horsea, Luvdisc, and Starmie. Now that she knew what pokemon were in the pool, the group started walking further into the gym.

Up bounced a pokemon that hadn't been in the pool with the other pokemon, which was closely followed by a red headed girl, "wait up Azurill," with that, she picked up the pokemon.

Before anyone could say anything, Sarah was pointing her overused pokedex at the pokemon, "Azurill, the Polka Dot, Azurill lives by water, on sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. To move quickly on land, it bounces on its big tail. In fact, its tail is larger than its body. This tail is filled with nutrients that are necessary for its growth. It is known to play by bouncing on its tail, which is also bouncy, like a rubber ball. Not only does Azurill uses its tail to travel, it is also a floatation device," chimed Sarahs pokedex.

Sarah put the pokedex in her pants pocket.

"Welcome to the Cerulean Gym, I'm Misty, the gym leader. I assume that the three of you are here to earn the cascade badge." They all agreed to that. "Here's how it is going to work. You'll each battle me one at a time, in a one on one battle. I'll be on that side of the battle field," she pointed to one side of the pool, "the first challenger will stand over there," she pointed to the other side. With that said, she walked to her side of the field.

The three travelers went to their side of the field. "So who's going to go first," asked Roxel.

Rebecca came up with the solution, "let's use rock-paper-scissors to decide."

After three rounds, it was decided that Rebecca would go first, than Roxel, and Sarah would go last.

Rebecca took here place on the challenger's side of the field.

"It's about time, I was about to fall asleep, now for this battle, I'll be using Corsola," with that Corsola jumped out of the water, and onto the floating raft in the pool.

"All right, my pokemon is Aqwar, go," Rebecca shouted as she threw his pokeball. Out popped Aqwar.

The referee walked up to the center of the pool. "This is a gym battle between Rebecca of Pallet Town and Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader; this is a one on one battle. First pokemon unable to battle loses, no time limit, let the battle commence," with that, he raised the red and green flags.

Both pokemon quickly jumped into the pool, "Corsola use spike cannon," ordered Misty.

Corsola shot off a bunch of spikes, which hit Aqwar. "Aqwar, protect your self with withdraw."

Aqwar withdrew into its shell. At first the attack bounced off of Aqwar's shell, until it sank underneath the attack, "now Aqwar, use water gun to tackle that Corsola."

The water gun shot out of the back of the shell, and hit Corsola. The hit knocked Corsola back onto the raft thing on top of the water.

"Oh no, Corsola, use recovery," ordered Misty. Corsola glowed a bright white, and when the glow was gone, Corsola looked good as new.

Rebecca took out her pokedex, and checked something out, finding what she was looking for, she put her pokedex back. "Ok Aqwar, this battle is ours, use water gun."

Aqwar jumped out of the water, and shot a water gun at Corsola, "Corsola, use mirror coat to bounce it back." Corsola was than surrounded by a weird glow, like ice stuff, the water gun bounced off, and headed right back at Aqwar.

"Quick Aqwar, use withdraw," ordered Rebecca, which Aqwar used quickly. The reflected water gun hit Aqwar, and sent him in to the water. "Aqwar, are you ok!? Quick, jump out of the water, and use bite."

With that command, a pokemon jumped out of the water, however, it was bigger than Aqwar ever was. This pokemon latched onto one of Corsola's horns.

Sarah took out her pokedex to check out this new pokemon, but before she could open it, the pokedexs voice range out, "wartortle, the evolved form of squirtle. Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears and tail to maintain balance. When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit. Its tail is covered with a rich fur, and it stores air in the fur before taking extended dives underwater. Its long, furry tail is a symbol of longevity, making it quite popular among older people. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old. As it ages, the tail becomes increasingly deeper in color. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler. It is said to live 10,000 years."

Sarah saw that Rebecca had her pokedex out, "what, it's my pokemon." She then turned her attention back onto the battle that was still taking place. "Now Aqwar, toss Corsola up into the air," Aqwar planted his feet onto the ground, and threw Corsola into the air, "and now use water gun to finish this battle.

"Corsola, use mirror coat again," ordered Misty, when nothing happened, Misty looked at Corsola in confusion. Being tossed into the air like that had confused Corsola, who couldn't use an attack. The water gun hit Corsola head on, knocking the pokemon out.

"Corsola is unable to battle, the winner is Rebecca and Aqwar from Pallet Town," passed the referee.

"All right Aqwar, I knew you could do it," cheered Rebecca as he swam to Rebecca's side of the pool, and jumped into Rebecca's arms.

Both Roxel and Rebecca joined Rebecca with congratulations all around.

Misty returned Corsola into its pokeball, "congratulations, now, who is next."

Roxel and Rebecca switched places. "Now it's my turn, Vevers show them what you got." Vevers burst out of the pokeball, and landed on the raft thing.

"Awwww, what a cute pokemon," squealed Misty, "let me show you my pokemon, Gyarados." With this said, Gyarados rose from beneath the water. It was so scary looking, that Vevers backed off of the raft thing, and into the water. "You might want to rethink your battle strategy; Gyarados dive into the water, and use head butt."

Gyarados dived into the water, and went to strike were the little eevee should have been struggling in the water. Instead, the little eevee was no where to be seen, "all right Vevers, use bite." Little Vevers latched onto Gyarados, who reared out of the water, "you see, Vevers has loved to swim since it lived with me and my family.

Gyarados thrashed about for a bit, and little Vevers was tossed back into the water, "now Gyarados, use whirlpool."

Gyarados dived back into the water, and with its massive power, a giant whirlpool was soon formed. Vevers was dragged down to the bottom.

"Quick, return your pokemon before it drowns," ordered Misty, who was worried.

Roxel took out Vevers pokeball, and tried to get the little pokemon out of the whirlpool. However, the beam kept missing. Seeing that it wasn't working, Misty decided to help, "Gyarados forget the battle for now, and save that eevee."

Before Gyarados could follow the order, a dark form jumped out of the water. It seemed that Vevers pokedex entry was correct; it had evolved into a vaporeon.

* * *

Ok, so we really didn't get to battle yet, but our battle is coming up. This chapter took four hours to write, so I hope it is good. Then again, maybe I should do this with the TV off, so I don't get distracted. Battle scenes are hard to write, but it would be lazy to skip them. This was supposed to be one chapter, ending with my battle. However, I think it would be too long if I did that. And if I shortened the battles, I would ruin the effect. Based on what I read about eevee, I think it could evolve in said situation. None of my pokemon will be evolving in my battle, which would kind of push the whole thing. 

I didn't do the pokedex entries, since Misty has many pokemon in her gym. That would have been nine pokemon. Now that I've seen them, I'm not going to use my pokedex on them, if I see them again.


	24. Cerulean Backlash!

All right, it is time for a new chapter!! It's taken longer for me to update than before. What can I say, I'm a procrastinator. Here's the ending of the match between Misty and Roxel.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Vaporeon flicked its tail in Roxels direction, than dived into the water. Before it was in the water, Roxel had her pokedex out, and had scanned the newly evolved pokemon. "Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Vaporeon is the evolved form of Eevee Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater, and has the ability to freely control water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. Because its cell structure is similar to water molecules, it can melt away and become invisible in water. It is found quietly resting by lake shores, and prefers beautiful shores," chimed her pokedex. 

"I see, vaporeon wanted Roxel to see that he was all right," explained Rebecca. "Because of eevees unstable DNA, it enabled Vevers to evolve in a dangerous situation. Of course, a water stone is what people normally use."

Sarah looked at Rebecca in amazement, "how do you know this?"

"I all ready said, I want to be an eevee master. There are many different forms of eevee out there, and I plan on obtaining them all," Rebecca explained.

"Awwww, what a cute vaporeon, I just love water pokemon. Now, back to the battle!! Gyarados, back underwater," ordered Misty. Gyarados quickly dove underwater, and looked for Vevers, however, Vevers was no were to be found.

Seeing that Gyarados was confused, Roxel knew that this was her chance, "all right Vevers use quick attack." Before Gyarados could tell were the attack was coming from, Vevers rammed into it, knocking it up out of the water.

Vevers landed onto of its head. "All right Vevers, now use bite," Vevers latched onto Gyarados head with its teeth.

"Gyarados knock that pokemon off," commanded Misty. Gyarados thrashed about, before finally hitting its head onto the side of the pool, knocking itself out. Vevers landed on the side of the pool.

"The winner is Roxel, by a knock out," declared the referee, as he waved the flag.

Vevers ran over to Roxel, and sat down with a smug look on his face.

Roxel looked down at her new pokemon, and petted him, "congratulations Vevers. I can't wait for our next pokemon contest!!"

Rebecca walked over, and admired vaporeon, "wow, that is so cool. One day, I'll have a vaporeon as well one day."

Sarah joined them impatiently, "all right, vaporeon is cool, but now it is my turn to battle Misty." And with that, Sarah ran over to the challengers side of the pool, uh…battle field. "I've been waiting for my next gym battle since I battled Forest, and I can hardly wait to try out my pokemon in this kind of battle field."

Misty called Gyarados back into its pokeball. "I must say that I am impressed with your friends. I never had two pokemon evolve in two straight battles before. Don't think that just because I lost to your friends, that I'll lose to you as well. This is one pokemon that I use to take with me everywhere, let's go Staryu."

With that, Staryu Jumped out of the pool, and landed on the raft thingy. Sarah recognized the pokemon from earlier. Remembering what she had learned from the Pewter school, she sent out Volta.

"The match between Sarah and Misty is a one on one battle, no time limit, begin," said the referee as he raised the flags.

"All right Volta; let's end this in one move, thundershock." With that command, Volta launched a thundershock at Staryu. Misty, knowing the dangers of electric pokemon battling against water pokemon, ordered Staryu to dive into the pool.

Before Sarah could order an other command, Volta dipped her tail and released a stronger electrical attack than before.

This can't be another thundershock, thought Sarah as she took out her pokedex. And she was right, it turns out that Volta had learned how to use thunderbolt.

Staryu floated up to the surface, the center was blinking. "Staryu is unable to battle," declared the referee, waving the flag, "the match goes to Sarah and pikachu!!"

"Oh, Staryu, return." And with that, Misty returned her pokemon.

"Uhhh…congratulations Volta," Sarah said, a little shock, not believing that she had won so easily. Volta ran over to her, and jumped onto Sarahs shoulders. Sarah walked over to where her friends were sitting, who stood up and joined her.

Misty walked over to the group, "congratulations to the three of you. Here are your badges, with that, she handed them their badges, who then put their badges in their cases. "Seeing your pikachu reminds me of a friend that I use to travel with, I wonder if he thinks of me…" Misty trailed off.

Leaving her to her memories, they went back to the pokemon center, to get something to eat. They released their pokemon as well, after they had been healed by Nurse Joy.

Before they started eating, Roxel got up, "I just remembered, I need to call my mom about Lily." With that, she picked up Lily, and left for the phone. Sarah noticed that Riolu was not eating; in fact, he was looking in the direction that his trainer just left.

After a while, Roxel came back in, still holding Lily in her arms, seeing the confused looks on their faces, she went onto explain. "Mom said that Lily wants to journey with me, and so she let me keep her."

With that, she sat down, and they started eating. After a while of eating, Riolu knocked over Vevers's food dish, and ran out of the pokemon center.

Roxel looked on in confusion, before what had just happened set in. She than returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. Seeing where this was going, both Rebecca and Sarah did the same thing. They all ran out of the pokemon center at the same time.

Once outside, Riolu was no were in sight. Sarah got an idea, "all right, Sunset and Wing, come on out, and help us search for Riolu." With that said, both pokemon were released. "Sunset you search that way, and Wing you go that way," commanded Sarah, pointing out the ways to go. Both pokemon flew off.

The group headed south, "why do you guy think Riolu left," Roxel asked.

"I think he was jealous." Sarah responded, "Since he's hatched, you used him in one battle, and never even gave him a nickname."

Realizing this, Roxel hung her head in shame, "as long as he's ok, I just want to find him."

-Off with Riolu-

It seems that he wasn't strong enough to make his trainer happy. He had hitched a ride on a passing truck heading south, and had just jumped off. He had lost his first battle, and wasn't even used in the gym battle. He'll become stronger!!

From the tall grass, gleaming eyes stared at him, and out jumped three Mankey.

Standing further down the road were two mysterious figures.

* * *

All right, that's the chapter. I realized that I had never really given Riolu anything, except being hatched. What will happen to Riolu, and who is the mysterious person? I don't think I did very well with Roxels match, and I know my match was lame. Misty's pokemon were at the bottom of the pool the whole battle. It would be kind of weird for me to see them in the pool, and then have Misty send them out of pokeballs. I wasn't really sure were else they would go. Should vaporeon get a new nickname? And yes, I am an InuYasha fan; can you guess where I got the title? 


	25. One meeting coming up!

Sorry for the wait, if any one was waiting. Here is the latest chapter in my greatest adventure. It took some thinking, but I finally figured out what my sixth pokemon is going to be!! Now, onto the chapter!!

(Charmander pouts at being ignored)

Oh, yeah!! Of course, there is my fateful partner, charmander!

(Charmander cheers up)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

-Still with Riolu-

Riolu beat the mankey with out much effort. Sure he had taken some hits, but they went down in the end. Panting, Riolu sat down to rest, when a shadow overlapped him. Looking up, he saw a person and a blaziken.

Taking a good, he saw that this person had brown, tousled hair. He was wearing blue jeans, with a blue shirt that had a picture of a blaziken on it. On top of that, he was wearing a gold vest. He had on a backwards black hat, that had a picture of absol on it, with silver wristbands. The weirdest thing was that this person had ruby red eyes.

"I see that you can handle yourself just fine," he stated, approaching the young Riolu. "Why don't you join me?"

Hearing that, Riolu shook his head, no, he was going to get stronger, and prove to Roxel his worth.

At first, the newcomer looked surprised, then accepting, "if that is what you want. How about this, I'll heal your wounds, and than you can train with blaziken."

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Riolu nodded his head.

-Back with Sarah and friends-

As they raced down route five, they ran into a little house. Roxel knocked on the door, which was answered by an elder couple.

"Welcome, this is our daycare, we look after other peoples pokemon," stated the old man, before anyone could say anything.

Roxel explained their situation to the couple, who told them that a truck that had passed their house had indeed had a pokemon on it that they had never seen before. The truck had dropped them off some supplies. Its destination was in vermilion city.

They were half way down the road, when they noticed that they were now missing a person. Before they could even turn around, Rebecca came running up to them, "sorry for holding you up, I just had some questions to ask them."

Then they heard a flutter of wing, as both of Sarahs pokemon returned from their unsuccessful searches. Sarah returned them to their pokeballs.

With that, they entered Saffron City, and Sarah was blown away, this city was huge!!! No wonder it was called a city. Roxel took out the map and scanned the map, quickly looking for the town entrance.

Before she could say anything, a strange voice called out from no were, "what you are looking for, is not were you think it will be."

Roxel dropped the map in surprise, "did anyone else hear that, or am I hearing voices in my head."

Rebecca nodded, looking shocked, "yeah, I think that it was in my head."

Right in front of them appeared a strange looking girl. She had long hair, which reached down her back, and eyes that seemed to look straight through them.

Standing next to her was a cool looking pokemon, Sarah took out her pokedex, and scanned the pokemon, "Kadabra, the PSI pokemon, it is rumored that a boy with psychic abilities suddenly transformed into a Kadabra, while he was assisting research into extrasensory powers. Kadabra emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a trainer of this Pokémon. When it uses psychic power, all of its brain cells work in unison to generate powerful alpha waves. It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power. When it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction, and when it closes its eyes, twice as many alpha particles come out of the surface of its body," chimed the pokedex.

Roxel stepped in front of the group, "you know where my Riolu is," she asked, hope showing in her eyes.

"Yes, your pokemon is closer than you think. Leave this town, and you'll never find it again," with that, she was gone.

They looked at each other in shock, never see Riolu again!!

"Well, at least we know that he's in this town," stated Sarah, trying to calm Roxel, who was look nervous. "Now, let's have all of our pokemon help us search the town, if we all look go separate ways, there is no way that we can miss him."

With that, they released their pokemon, and standing before them was Bronze, Sunset, Volta, Wing, Frodo, Aqwar, Fang, Eon, Goldy, Vevers, and Lily.

The only gold part left of Goldy that was gold were his ears and hair. They explained what they needed to be done, and the pokemon split up. Seeing that Frodo wasn't getting very far, Sarah quickly returned him.

They all split up, and they all headed off in different directions.

-Back with Riolu, when our group is at the daycare-

They walked into Saffron City, the new person turned to Riolu, "I'm sorry, I never gave you my name, I'm Nicolai Valdes, and this is my partner, Love." The blaziken nodded when she heard her name. "Now, I'll take you to the pokemon center, and than, I have the perfect place to train."

With that said, they entered the pokemon center, and were greeted by Nurse Joy, who took the pokemon, and healed them.

They left the pokemon center, and walked through town, and before Riolu knew it, they were entering a building. In this building were a bunch of trainers, who were all training with fighting pokemon, "welcome to the Saffron City dojo, here fighting pokemon train all the time, and it is great place to get stronger," welcomed Nicolai, to their new destination.

Hearing this, Riolu was excited; this is the perfect place to get stronger.

After several rounds of training, it was interrupted when a pokemon entered the room. Riolu got a good look at the pokemon before it left, was that Rebecca's rattata.

-With Sarah-

I'm not getting far, thought Sarah, as she ran all over the town. Sure, splitting up was a good idea, but she wanted to challenge the gym leader.

That was when she ran over a small rat pokemon, "fang, are you ok," Sarah asked the small, flattened pokemon. Fang grabbed Sarahs pant leg, and started tugging it in the direction that he had just come from. "You found Riolu?"

Fang let go of the pant leg, nodded, and than started to run. Seeing where Fang was going with this, Sarah followed. They made it to the dojo in no time, and she ran into the room.

And there was Riolu, training with a bunch of fighting pokemon, Sarah took out her pokedex, and was able to find out about machop, machoke, blaziken, and Mankey.

She walked over to Riolu, "I see that your ok, Roxel is worried about you."

The person who was standing next to Riolu walked over to Sarah, "this Riolu has a trainer?"

"Yeah, she's looking for him right now," all of a sudden, Sarah realized something, "so how am I going to gather them," she asked in a panic.

That strange women and Kadabra all of a suddenly appeared in the dojo, the occupants didn't look to happy to see her.

"I've seen this coming, and have sent a signal to all of your friends, they should arrive soon," she stated.

"So, what is a gym leader doing here, Sabrina," Nicolai greeted her as an old friend.

"I predicted this a week ago, and I intended to stop it, which I have," she turned to Sarah, "I see us battling after you gain four more badges." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing, with the jumping perspectives. I could have kept on going, but I don't want the chapters to get too long. Chapter titles are hard to think of, I want them to explain what happens in the chapter, without giving it all away, and I want it to sound good. And Riolu is a boy. 

I made a mistake, and now it is fixed!! And if genders keep jumping, sorry. I'm trying to fix that, along with the changing nicknames. For example, geodude use to be a girl, but I decided that she should be a boy, and am changing that now. I might have missed some.


	26. Divided, we conquer!

All right, new chapter time!! Sorry that it took longer this time, what can I say, I love to put things off. The next chapter shouldn't take as long!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to reach the pokemon dojo, trainers returned their pokemon, and all gathered around Riolu.

Roxel ran over to her pokemon, and picked him up in a hug, "I'm glad you are all right." With that, she looked around, and saw all of the different fighting pokemon. "You were training weren't you, you look a lot stronger."

Riolu nodded, glad that his trainer understood, he was afraid that she wouldn't understand, and he would be left on the sidelines again.

"All right, I have the perfect nickname for you, how does Fury sound to you," she asked her pokemon.

Fury gave a nod, agreeing with his new nickname.

"Ok, now that we are all together, we should head to from Vermilion Gym," now that the group was all together, Sarah was excited to get to the next town, and get her next badge.

Both Roxel and Rebecca looked a like they wanted to say something. Roxel seemed to get her voice first, "um, if you don't mind, I would like to stay here…"

Before she could continue, Rebecca got her voice back, and interrupted her, "I would like to do the same thing. I mean, I want to go back to the daycare, and learn about pokemon breeding."

Sarah looked a little down, "you mean you guys don't want to travel together anymore," she had enjoyed traveling with them, and was going to miss them terribly.

"Are you kidding, I don't want to leave the group, "continued Roxel, "I want to continue training here for a bit. I don't think you want to stay here, so I figured that I would join up with you after we were done."

Sarah nodded in understanding, it was true, and she wanted to move on. She would explore this town after she challenged Sabrina. She turned to Rebecca, hoping that she wasn't leaving either.

"I don't want to leave either." Rebecca answered, she was having fun hanging out with a group of trainers, it was better than traveling only with her pokemon.

"Ok, that means that for now, we will split up and join together in…" Sarah realized that she couldn't think of a good time, or even a good place for them to meet up.

Up until this point, Nicolai had just been standing off to the side. He was glad Riolu, wait Fury had been rejoined with his trainer. Hearing that they couldn't decide on a place to meet, he decided to cut in, "there is a pokemon tournament being planned in one month, which will be for trainers from all over the world. They say that people will even be coming from Sinnoh."

Both Rebecca and Roxel noticed Nicolai at the same time, they had been so happy with meeting Fury, that they hadn't given him a second glance.

"Oh, this is….." with that, Sarah realized that she hadn't even paid any attention to him either, and felt guilty about it. She looked at him for the first time, and noticed that he had the cutest eyes that she had ever seen.

Seeing that Sarah didn't know his name, Nicolai decided that he had better introduce himself, "Um, hi everyone, my name is Nicolai Valdes, and this is my blaziken, love. We found Fury, and took him here."

Both Rebecca and Roxel greeted Nicolai and Love.

"All right, we all agree to meet in one month at the pokemon tournament, which is," with that, Sarah remembered that she had no idea were this was taking place, and turned toward from Nicolai.

Seeing that all eyes were on him, Nicolai remembered that he had never told them where it was taking place. "It will be here in Saffron city."

"All right, we will meet in one month," cheered Sarah.

Sarah, Rebecca, Nicolai and Love left the dojo, all waving goodbye to Roxel and Fury. They didn't have to go too far before Rebecca split off from the group, waving goodbye to Sarah and Nicolai, with promises that they would see each other at the tournament in one month.

Now that she was all alone with Nicolai and Love, Sarah felt nervous, "so, do you want t-to head to Vermilion City." She didn't mean to sound nervous, but she was use to doing what she wanted, and have others follow.

Nicolai agreed with her, and they headed through the city, and down the road.

Noticing that it was getting late, Sarah suggested that they set up camp for the night, since it didn't seem that there were going to make it to the other city before sunset.

They both set up there own tents, Sarah noticed that Nicolai put his tent up much faster than her, and was in fact helping her set up her tent.

Seeing that Sarah was amazed at his tent building abilities, he went on to explain, "Love and I have been traveling together for a while. You see, we are from Hoenn, and she was my first pokemon. She stays out of her pokeball with me at all times."

With that, they started the camp chores. They both gathered the wood, and started cooking their food. The food was soon done cooking, and they were all sitting around the fire. For the first time, they got a good look at the others pokemon and Sarah was impressed with his.

"All right, as you can see, these are my pokemon," and with that, Nicolai introduced his pokemon as, loyal the manectric, courage the aggron, faith the absol, hope the altaria, and honor the grumpig. Of course Sarah used her pokedex on all of them.

Since he was nice enough to introduce her own pokemon to him as well, she hoped that her pokemon impressed him as much as his pokemon had impressed her.

"You know, you should head over to the Vermilion City Gym, and train Volta," Nicolai suggested, "and who knows, maybe she'll evolve."

With that, Volta shot Nicolai an evil glare, and shocked him.

Sarah quickly apologized for her pokemon's behavior, "sorry about that, Volta isn't to keen on evolving. But, yeah, that's a great idea."

With that, the meal continued, with no one saying anything. The food was finished quickly, and they started to clean up the dishes. As they washed, Nicolai kept looking at Sarah, like he wanted to say something. This went on until the dishes were done, and that's when he went on. "I know we haven't even been traveling together for a day, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I travel along with you and your friends, when you all join together after the month is over."

"Sure, that sounds great," Sarah agreed quickly, this was great, not only had she made a new friend, but she would get to know this cute trainer more, wait, did she think he was cute?! With that, they finished the chores, and all went into their tent, each eagerly awaiting the new day.

* * *

Now, before I close this chapter, I want to thank all you people for taking the time, and reading my fanfic. I know that it is one of hundreds, and I am glad that you took the time to read mine. And I also want to thank the people who took the time and review my fan fiction, especially the people who suggested nicknames for the pokemon. If it hadn't been for reviewers, than this fanfic would only be about Rebecca and Sarah's journey through Kanto. I admit I didn't really plan on other people joining at all.

Here's an idea that I have, since Rebecca and Roxel will be having their own adventures while they are away, I was think that I should either make another story, that shows what happens to them, kind of like the pokemon chronicles. Any one think that's good idea? Goodnight everyone!!

It's been a while since I last made a new chapter for this fic, sorry about that. I'll say about 1 to 2 weeks, and I'll have a chapter down soon. I've been busy at work. Again, sorry. And there's going to be a new character joining.


	27. Creeping on the SS Anne!

It is time for the newest chapter everyone

It's been a while since I last updated this fiction. That's because I was super busy.

(Flashback of past six months, and we see me playing the Wii and the Nintendo DS light)

Hey, you weren't supposed to see that. I have been busy at work, since the new place opened. For the tournament, I already decided on who fights whom and the winner. Now I have to decide what matches' to show. Now, onward to the fic.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The night passed peacefully, and before Sarah knew it, the smell of food cooking woke her. She left the tent to find that Nicolai was all ready awake and cooking breakfast for them and their pokemon. She let her pokemon out of their pokeballs so that they could join Nicolai's pokemon, and went over to help out with breakfast.

Breakfast was over quickly, and the clean up of their camp site was even quicker. And before Sarah knew it, they were walking into Viridian City. The first thing that Sarah saw as they walked to the pokemon center was the ocean, and the big blue sea.

At first, Sarah just stood there, looking at the sea, as if in a trance. Sitting on the sea was a big ship. Then she remembered that Nicolai was with her, and was in fact leaving her behind. So she ran, and caught up.

They found the pokemon center faster than ever, it was like Nicolai knew were it was.

"Welcome to the pokemon center," welcomed the Nurse Joy, before she healed their pokemon.

Before they left the center, a voice called out to her, "hey, Sarah, I didn't expect to see you here. And with that, Bill ran up to them. "I'm one my way to the S.S. Anne2 docking party." He saw that Sarah was looking at him with a questioning look, and he went on to explain what happened to the first one, which had sunk after a team rocket attack.

Sarah continued to look on in wonder, "you don't think that Team Rocket will do that again, do you?"

Bill then went on to explain that the pokemon league had taken a big part in restoring the ship and how there were many strong trainers on board.

With that said, Bill asked how Goldy was doing, and Sarah explained that the group had split up for a bit and that she was now traveling with Nicolai. "Ok, I'll see you later," and with a pat on the back, he was gone.

Nicolai turned to Sarah, "so, what do you want to do now? Do we go to the S.S. Anne2 or to Lt. Surge's gym?"

"I admit, I want to go to the boat," admitted Sarah. The thought of fighting the trainers on the ship excited her. It would be a great place to train. And if she got stronger, may be she wouldn't need to train at the gym.

They left the pokemon center, and headed to the docks, where Sarah had seen the boat tied up. They made it to the entrance of the ship easily. However, before they could get onto the ship, they were stopped. "Ticket," came the voice of the person standing next to the ship.

Sarah shook her head; she knew that she had no ticket. She turned to Nicolai, hoping for a miracle. However, to her dismay, she saw that he was also shaking his head no.

They quickly excited the pier. "I am not giving up, there must be another way on to this ship," stated Sarah.

With that said, she released Wing. Watching with interest, Nicolai released Hope from her pokeball. The two of them grabbed a leg of their pokemon, who then lifted their trainers onto the boat.

This was the first time that Sarah was on a boat, and it was really exciting. Nicolai started walking away, since it seemed that he knew where he was going, Sarah decided to follow him.

It turned out that it was the right thing to do, as they entered a room filled with many other people and pokemon. There where people comparing pokemon and others looked like they were trading pokemon.

Out of no where, Sarah heard a voice calling out of the crowd, "come one, come all, and see get rich pokemon." Hearing this, Sarah walked over to where she heard that. The guy was standing behind a fish tank with a weird looking fish in the tank. Seeing that he had an audience, he continued, "You know, one magikarp sells for 100, they lay 1,000 eggs, which will hatch into magikarp."

Sarah pulled out her pokedex, and scanned the pokemon in the tank, "Magikarp, the fish pokemon. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet making it easy for predators like pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it. It is famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles. Because its swimming muscles are weak, it is easily washed away by currents. Whoever its opponent, and however horrible the attack it receives, all it does is splash around, and it is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be the weakest and most pathetic Pokémon in the world. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is."

Hearing this, the seller looked nervous, but did you know that it evolves into the mighty Gyarados!"

Remembering the mighty Gyarados that Misty had used in battle, Sarah reached into her pocket to pull out the money. Before she could hand it over, a hand stopped her.

"No thank you, we don't need your fish," Nicolai calmly responded. He then went on to explain that magikarp where every where, and easy to catch, all you need is a fishing rod.

Thinking to herself that she should get a fishing rod, Sarah heard cheering. Turning her attention to what was happening; she saw that there was a pokemon battle going on in the middle of the crowd. Getting excited, Sarah ran to the center of the crowd.

There were two people battling, one had a Raticate and the other had a little blue pokemon. Sarah pulled out her pokedex and scanned the blue pokemon. "Mudkip, the Mud fish pokemon, the fin on Mudkips head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge. And it can crush rocks bigger than itself," chimed here pokedex.

"All right Raticate, use super fang," shouted the gentleman.

The Raticate ran forward, and bit the mudkip, who promptly fainted. "No, Mudkip," shouted the little boy, who ran forward, and picked up his little pokemon.

"You tried your best, and it's obvious that you are close to that pokemon, in time, it should evolve," clamed the gentleman.

"Thank you mister," the little boy was obviously happier, "you're as strong as my sister." With that, the little boy ran off, obviously looking for someone.

"Is there no one who can defeat my pokemon," challenged the gentleman, spreading his arms wide, as to welcome all battlers.

As the people were talking amongst themselves, Sarah felt a need to show off, and dashed forward, followed closely by Nicolai. "I challenge you." With that, she threw out Bronzes pokeball, who promptly appeared.

"Now we seem to have a match," claimed the gentleman, loud enough so that everyone could here. It was apparent that he was loved being the center of attention. The crowd was interested, since the charmander was gold. "I'll be nice and let you have the first move."

While it might have seemed that he was being, well, a gentleman, Sarah found him extremely annoying. "All right Bronze, let's finish this in one move, use flamethrower."

Bronze let lose a powerful flamethrower, seeing this, the gentlemen shouted his own order, "use hi jump kick."

The Raticate jumped high into the air, leaping over the flamethrower and straight towards Bronze. Deciding to take this head on, Sarah shouted out, "Use slash.

Bronze leaped towards Raticate, his claws glowing. The two attacks hit. Both landed at the same time, both were winded, Raticate more so. Seeing this as her chance to win, Sarah ordered a flamethrower.

However, before the flames could form, the gentlemen picked up the pokemon. "Well, you pokemon is very strong, let's call it a draw." And with that, he walked away.

Well, that was disappointing, Sarah thought. This disappointment didn't last long, as she was approached by other people and before she knew it, she was comparing her Bronze to other charmanders.

She then spent lots of time battling many other trainers and she finally got to see an onix. Before she knew it, they where sitting down to a big meal that had tons of food. Reflecting that she missed the rest of her friends, she dug in.

About half way through the meal, she was approached by the gentleman and a woman, maybe his wife, he then went on and told Sarah that he was impressed with her charmander, especially the gold color. He went on to explain that by trading they could become friends and how trading makes lots of people friends.

Before she could be roped in, Sarah stood up, "no thank you, Bronze are is my friend." And with that, she left.

When Nicolai saw Sarah leave, he followed close behind.

They where going to leave the boat, when they saw the dock person who had asked for tickets. Remembering that they didn't have tickets, they ducked into an empty hall, racing towards the end.

They where stopped by a voice that came out of no where, "I thought that I saw you in that battle, and knew that you would come this way, so I waited." Turning around, she saw the person she was hoping to avoid.

There stood Chris.

* * *

This is the first time I posted a chapter here instead of on the first site I posted this story. Seems the site is down. This chapter is heavily inspired by the TV episode and the game. Back in the day, that was my favorite episode. I thought of using Sunset, like Ash used Butterfree or Frodo, to give him more chapter time. But then I thought that Bronze was better, since it's different.

The boat never leaves the dock.

Remember the boy.

I hope to see all the pokemon by the time I finish this. I do plan on going through all of the lands, so I have a long time to go.

The next chapter won't take so long to come out this time!!

(Charmander glares at Sarah)


	28. Lets rock the boat!

Sorry about the wait for the next chapter! I was supposed to post another one sooner, I even had the chapter all made out and ready to post. However, I never did load it onto the site, and have start all over again.

(Charmander sees that Sarah is working on the intro to the next chapter, and comes over to look)

Hi charmander! Glad that you're still here, I thought that you had left.

(Charmander sees that Sarah is working on the intro to the next chapter, and comes over to look)

Hi charmander! Glad that you're still here, I thought that you had left.

(Charmander gets bored, and walks away. Turning on the TV, charmander sits down, ignoring Sarah and the readers)

Hey, we haven't done this in a while, show more interest.

(Charmander continues to ignore Sarah, changing the channels, looking for Pokémon. When he sees that Cartoon Network is gone, and that he can't watch Pokémon, uses flamethrower on the TV)

Not my new TV!! Anyway, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chris stood there looking smug, "I had a ticket to get on. Imagine my surprise when I saw the two of you seek on board. I waited for my chance to confront you, and here it is!" With that said, he sent out his Raticate.

Seeing that she wasn't being given a choice in the matter, Sarah sent out Frodo, who looked happy to be used in a Pokémon battle for once.

Before Sarah could issue a command, Chris called out, "use quick attack!"

Raticate slammed into Frodo.

Before Sarah could call out an attack, Frodo hardened his body, and the attack of Raticate just bounced off. Sarah pulled out her pokedex, and saw that Frodo had just used Defense Curl. Looking up the other moves that Frodo knew, Sarah picked one that sounded cool, and that she also wanted to see. "Ok Frodo, use Magnitude!"

At first, it looked like Frodo was going to protest, but then slammed his fist onto the floor. This shook the whole ship, leaving a huge floor in the ship. Luckily they weren't on the main floor of the ship.

After the ship stopped rocking and everyone picked themselves off the floor, Chris glared at Sarah, "why did you do that!!"

Looking embarrassed, Sarah chuckled nervously, "opps, I didn't know it would do that…"

With that being said, Chris looked at her shock, "you used a move without even knowing what it does! Ok Raticate, let's finish this battle, use Ice Beam!"

Raticate started gathering energy for the attack, when the door behind Chris opens with a bang, a sailor walks over, "what's going on here, and what happened to the ship!" With that, he glared at the three of them, waiting for an explanation.

Chris walked next to him, "I found these people on the ship without tickets, and when I asked them to leave, they attacked me, that one even used earthquake, she said that she was going to sink the ship that refused her entrance."

Glaring at the two of them, the sailor grabbed and dragged them into the room that he had just left, leaving behind both Frodo, Chris, and his Raticate, "teach her to mess with me," laughed Chris to himself, who returned Raticate to his pokeball and walked off.

Frodo just sat there wondering what to do, before deciding to follow his trainer into the other room.

Back with Sarah, the sailor went to an older sailor, who was sitting at a desk, reading a book. He then proceeded to tall the captain what he was just told.

When the captain turned around in his chair, Sarah expected a scolding for what happened, instead, the captain looked calmly at them, and asked for Sarah's side of what happened. Sarah quickly explained what happened, and also apologized for using the new attack, without testing it out first, and finished by promising to always testing new attacks on land first.

The Captain sat patiently till the end of the story, "it looks like you are sincere, however, you damaged my ship, so I expect you to pay for the damage and tickets, wait, how did you find out about the ship."

Sarah then explained about meeting Bill.

The captain got up, and looked them over, before finding what he was looking for; he grabbed two pieces of paper out from the folding of Sarah's clothes, showing them to Sarah, she saw that they were two tickets. "I see that you have the tickets, now you just have to pay for the damages." Out of no were, the captain grabbed his stomach, and went back to his seat, looking nauseas. Seeing the others concern, he explains that he has been sea sick, and the recent rock in the boat hasn't helped him feel better.

Nicolai stepped forward, and released Courage from his pokeball. With a gesture, Courage went and rested his head on the captains' lap, "ok Courage, use refresh!"

Courage started glowing and soon did the captain. After the glow faded, Courage backed away. The captain stood up, "why, I feel much better!! Thanks! Now, don't worry about the damage, the ship is under insurance, I'll explain that it was an accident. Are you guys going to travel with us around the world?"

Sarah said no, seeing that Frodo was sitting in the door of the room, Sarah returned him to his pokeball, while Nicolai returned Courage to his.

Seeing that they wanted to leave the ship, the captain ordered the other sailor to escort them to the exit, so they wouldn't get lost.

The walk to the entrance didn't take too long, and Sarah took the time to look over some of the ship as they walked by, was that a pool!?

Standing on solid ground, Sarah began to wonder what they should do next, find the gym or go to the Pokémon center. Before she even made up her mind, Love showed up, and handed Nicolai a note.

Nicolai read the note, and turned to Sarah, "before you work up in the morning, I had love go deliver a note to Lt. Surge, asking if you would train you and your Pokémon. While he hasn't agreed to train you himself, he says that there are people that can train you in his gym."

With that said, he put the note in his backpack, Sarah saw that Love was still standing next to them, "hey, aren't you going to return Love to her pokeball."

Nicolai chuckled, as he gave Love a hug, "Love is my favorite Pokémon, and travels with me. I trust her to some errands as well. Now, let's go to that gym!" With that said, they headed down the road.

* * *

I hope that was ok. It's been a while since I wrote anything for this. I realized that I made an error when Love wasn't with us as we traveled, so I thought, what could she be doing, and that was my solution.

(Charmander is still sad about the TV)

We lost cartoon Network, due to the digital thing. Poor Charmander (and me.)


	29. Lightning strikes at the Vermilion Gym!

For the first time, let's take a tour of my office!

(Charmander is in the background, playing Wii)

All the writing and events in the beginning and end of the story take place in my room. It's a small room. It has a desk, a chair, TV, book shelf, a closet, and a bed. I keep my laptop on a tray. And that's it for the tour! I hope it was interesting. Oh, who am I kidding, that's not interesting?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Finding the gym was easy. It wasn't too long before Sarah was training with the trainers in the gym. At first, she worked with Volta, they perfected their attacks. After a while, she started training her other pokemon. All the training really helped Frodo.

As she trained, Sarah remembered what she had learned in that pokemon school, and realized that Frodo was the perfect pokemon to fight against electric type pokemon. Even though she was trying to train all of her pokemon, she soon found herself training Volta and Frodo the most.

The training was tough, and none of the people in the gym went easy on her, which was exactly what she wanted. It took a lot of work, but each of her pokemon learned a new move, which would defiantly help her in battles that were sure to come.

At last, she felt her training was complete. It took her two months, but it was really worth it. Nicolai Valdes joined her as they went to the pokemon center. He had helped her in the training, and it showed immensely.

After their pokemon were healed at the pokemon center, they moved into the dining room to discuss what they should do next. This part wasn't too hard. As she had been training, Lt. Surge actually showed some interest in how she was progressing. They had decided to have their gym battle the next day, that way Sarah could be at full power when they battled.

Before she knew it, Sarah was standing in front of the gym. This gym looked bigger than the other gyms she had seen so far, but for some reason, she liked Misty's gym better.

Pushing the doors open, Sarah strolled into the room, with Nicolai Valdes walking besides her. In front of them stood Lt. Surge and some of the people she had trained with, along with his Raichu.

Sarah took out her pokedex, "Raichu, the mouse pokemon. Raichu is the final form of Pikachu, its electrical attacks may reach 10,000 volts, and careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint. It discharges electricity from its long tail, so it is not harmed by its own power. If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down by planting its tail in the ground and discharging electricity. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest. It searches for electricity by planting its tail in the ground. When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. This Pokémon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness if the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged; both ears will stand straight up. And if its electric pouches run empty, it raises its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere."

Man, that was long, though Sarah as she looked at Voltas pokeball. If she evolved her pokemon, she would have that awesome pokemon.

Lt. Surges voice broke through her thoughts, "hey baby, are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to battle?!"

Annoyed with his attitude, Sarah put Volta pokeball back on the belt that was wrapped around her waist, where she kept all of her other pokeballs. One of the things that annoyed her the most was his attitude. At first he was all chummy when they meet. When he found out that she was going to battle him, he criticized her under evolved pokemon, especially Volta.

She took out the pokemon she was going to use, and pointed the pokeball at him, "I'm ready if you are!"

Seeing that both battlers where ready, the referee took his spot at the center of the field. "This is a one on one battle. No time limit, begin!!" With that, he raised the flags that he was holding, one red and one green.

"Let's go Raichu," shouted out Lt. Surge, as said Raichu leapt onto the battle field.

"I knew that you would be going with that," smirked Sarah, who then proceeded to send out Frodo.

Before anything else could happen, another flash occurred as Volta released herself from her pokeball and glared at Sarah.

Seeing that Volta was mad, Sarah comforted her, "look, I know you want revenge, but your team mate is going to do it for you. Team mates help each other out."

Seeing what Sarah was saying, Volta waved at Frodo on the battle field, then went and joined Nicolai on the side lines.

Sarah turned to Lt. Surge, who was crossing his arms, looking impatient; the same could be said for his Raichu as well. "Since that took so long, I'll give you the first move," she said, almost mockingly.

"You'll regret that choice, baby! Raichu finish this in one move, Thunderbolt," Shouted out Lt. Surge, a move that was instantly followed by his Raichu, who sent out a huge bolt of electricity. There was lot of electricity in the air that Lt. Surge was already shouting out about his victory, "Looks like your pokemon had no chance!"

When the attack ended, Frodo was still sitting in one place, like nothing even happened, with Sarah looking at him in disbelief, "you know electric moves don't affect the roc…"

"Ground," interrupted a voice. Sarah looked over at the person who had spoken out, "electric attacks don't affect ground pokemon," finished Nicolai.

"Uhhh…that's what I meant to say," continued Sarah, embarrassedly, "you should have known that attack wouldn't work."

"I knew that," shouted out Lt. Surge, who looked mad, "I was just testing you!! Raichu, use the mega punch!" Getting over his embarrassment, Raichu launched a punch at Frodo.

Seeing this as her chance to launch a counter attack, Sarah shouted out, "Frodo, use defense curl!" Frodo put his arms in a cross in front of himself, which took the brunt of the attack. It even pushed Frodo back a bit.

Seeing this as his chance, Lt. Surge commanded a continuation of a barrage of mega punches and mega kicks, as Frodo continued to up his defenses.

With Volta cheering her on, Sarah decided to go on and attack, "Ok Frodo, use roll out!!"

Hearing that his opponent had a plane, Lt. Surge changed his plans, "Raichu, use body slam!"

Raichu leapt back, and using his tail, leapt forward, in an attempt to crush Frodo underneath his belly. But it was too late. Instead of crushing Frodo, Raichu just hit the ground as Frodo spun out of the way, and going in a complete circle, hit Raichu in the back. This went on for about five turns, as Raichu tried to hit Frodo with a body slam, and Frodo got glancing blow after glancing blow on Raichu.

After a while, the rollout subsided, and Frodo stopped moving. Seeing that Raichus static ability had paralyzed Frodo, Lt. Surge started to laugh, "How's that for you, there's an electric shock that even works on ground types! Now Raichu, finish it off with a mega punch!" Raichu again leapt at Frodo, ready to strike.

"You're right Surge, this will be our last attack as well, now Frodo, use Magnitude," Sarah shouted out. Before Raichu hit, Frodo slammed both fists down onto the ground. This instantly knocked Raichu off his feet onto his butt, knocking him out.

Seeing that Raichu wasn't getting up any time soon, the referee put down one of the flags, "Raichu is unable to battle, and the victory goes to Sarah and her Geodude!!"

With this said, Sarah and Volta joined Frodo on the battle field, both congratulating him on a battle well fought.

After checking on his Raichu, Lt. Surge joined them. "Well, it looks like you are no baby." With that, Sarah got a handshake, and her next badge.

They made it back to the pokemon center, where only Frodo was checked, since he was the only one who fought. As they had lunch, Nicolai brought up a good point, they still had 17 days left until the tournament, what should they do now?

* * *

Man this chapter took forever to write. I could have made it longer, but it's actually time for me to go to bed. I admit, I had the beginning of this chapter on my laptop for a while, but I never got around to finishing it. I remember when I used to do a chapter a day.

There is a reason I mentioned the rock, ground thing. Once, there was this sudowoodo, in Silver. I think I was trying to catch it. And I thought, it's a rock type, it's last against an electric attack. So I beat it using one electric attack. Goes to show you that you can't trust the TV show.


End file.
